Friends Last Forever
by Danica Loy
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Letting go of something can be hard, especially if it's a love you've held so close in your heart, but when something new comes along, will new love blossom from it? This is officially a crossover with anime No. 6! NezumixSion Kurou(Crow)xSeto (lemon later)
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Last Forever**

The summers continued pass slow and long. I shouldn't complain. I mean, I have someone to share those long days and nights with, someone to talk to when I am lonely. No, I have nothing to complain about. I should be happy. Ren is such a good friend, so understanding and kind. I feel like the luckiest person in the world in more ways than one to have her by my side. However, there are times, late at night, I wake up in a cold sweat. I dream of someone I can't have. I wake up crying again. I wish I could see my best friend one more time, to hear his voice make an insulting comment.

Crow.

My best friend.

Everyone said he wasn't human. To me, he was as human as anyone I had ever met. I may not know how exactly a normal human should be, but I have not known many humans besides grandpa and Ren. For me, Crow was human, and I cried at the thought that I would never see him again.

"_Friends always see each other again. And we're friends now, right?"_

Seto bolted up from his sleep. Like countless times before, the mahogany-haired boy sat up and used his sleeve to wipe away the stray tears from his eyes. Looking around at his surroundings, Seto saw Ren sleeping soundly on the other side of the fire pit between them. At least three cats curled against her still form.

Seto curled up, bringing his legs up to his chest, and letting his chin rest on his knees. Sad eyes watched the soothing flames flicker within his own big dark orbs. At times like this, in the middle of the night, when the large bright moon was shining overhead in the clear starry sky, were the times Seto felt the most alone. Ren was asleep and the cats never talked back, so it was kind of pointless to try and have a conversation with them. Every time Seto watched the cats, they only made him feel sadder. Their eyes, glowing in the dark, were so much like his.

Seto reached for his locket around his neck and clutched it tightly in his fingers. It was filled with so many memories. He reached in and soon a familiar object lay in his palm. It was the skull ring Crow had given him. Looking at the small object, Seto could still hear Crow's taunting voice, feel the touch of his hand, smooth even after all his jumping around and cartwheels from obscene and dangerous heights.

Seto trembled as he stared at the ring. His eyes fought back their tears. He missed his best friend so much. He wanted so much to see Crow one more time. He and Crow promised to see each other again. That's what best friends did. They also gave each other presents and kisses. Seto wanted to give Crow presents and kisses too. He needed to see Crow again in order to do that. With the promise in his heart and keeping the ring close to his chest, Seto lied down again by the fire and soon fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, the bright sun casted its light across the dilapidated and abandoned land. Seto and Ren continued on their journey searching for more humans and yet had found nothing but more memories. Though the small objects kept them company but it only gave them more proof that they were the only two humans left in the world. However, the young teens stayed confident on their journey. They could not give up so easily!

The ruins of a once proud and prosperous city now seemed to glisten under the morning sun. It was like the city was saying there was still hope. Life would one day return, giving humanity one more chance.

"Seto, look over there!"

The boy turned to see Ren pointed her pale thin arm into the distance. There nestled in the dark of two tall buildings was a group of glowing fireflies. That meant something was there. Maybe there was another weapon or more food. Seto had given to Ren an extra butterfly net that he had gotten in exchange from the chicken merchant, while he, himself, favored his katana. It had gotten him out of so many close calls. The alleyway was pitch black. There was no telling what else was down there. Ren and Seto readied their weapons in their hands as they slowly moved into the dark alley.

Suddenly, an eerie laughter of children rang through the air. Seto knew these ghosts. They were spirits of children who loved playing tricks on unsuspected visitors. They only revealed their feet and danced around the two humans taunting them. Their laughter made Seto's skin crawl. Ren stepped forward and waited, her butterfly net ready to attack, until all three pairs of prancing feet began prancing around her. She swung her weapon overhead and around hitting the ghosts and knocking them to the ground. Just as they began to stand up again for another round, Seto charged over and slashed at them with his katana, stopping them cold in their tracks. The spirits soon disappeared while a couple leaving behind a trinket such as a bottle of water and a bag of tuna. Ren and Seto picked up the rewards for defeating their enemy in battle and proceeded onward with their task. Seto shone his flashlight into the darkness at the spot where the fireflies gathered. There was something on the ground.

Seto picked it up and gasped softly. His breath caught his throat. It was a photograph; the same one Crow had showed him. He must have been here! His lips trembled as he tried to hold back his oncoming tears.

Ren's hand on his shoulder woke Seto with a jolt. "Seto, do you know what that is?"

Seto turned to Ren, a smile formed on his face. "My best friend was here."

The silver-haired girl cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Best friend?" Then her eyes began to light up, "You mean there are more humans like us around here!"

Seto's smile faded. "He wasn't human exactly…but he acted more human than any I had ever met."

"I don't understand." Ren shifted her butterfly net behind her back, "But, do you think your friend is still close by?"

Seto's smile fell even more that he had to turn his head. "No…he…he died." Ren could see his shoulders were trembling. Wrapping her arms around his torso from behind, she tried her best to calm and comfort her friend. The two stood in the middle of the darkness hugging each other. The flashlight had fallen from Seto's grip and now lay on the cold ground. Only its bright ray of light shining on the two humans gave witness to the fact that there was still life in the world.

Just then sparks flashed behind them making the two jump away. A huge, old generator sat against the wall with its stray wires threatening to execute anyone who comes near. It was rusty and it looked like it would give way any moment, but it seemed to still be running. For how long, no one was sure. Ren picked up the flashlight on the ground and examined the space around the generator. Next to it, the light lit up chalk-drawn words written on the dark dusty brick wall. "Somebody get me outta here. I want to run and jump around free again!"

Hope filled the humans eyes again. Someone might still be around here. The writing was next to an old and worn metal door. Using his shoulder, Seto bust through it and the door collapsed in a dusty heap. They looked to be in a stairwell. And so they started to climb. Upward they went, though unfortunately, with each floor they checked, the doors were either blocked or stuck fast.

They finally reached an open door on the sixth floor. The first sound they heard was crying. The sound echoed through the moss-covered hallway. Florescent white lights flickered above their heads. It gave them little comfort for with the light, no ghosts would try and attack them. The children's hearts still raced a marathon as they dashed through the corridors following the sound. The crying soon was followed by loud bang, as if something or someone hit the wall with incredible force. The building was not structurally sound at all because Seto and Ren felt the vibrations beneath their feet and it seemed if the banging continued anymore, this whole building would collapse!

"Let me out of here! Come on! I want to go outside!"

The crying had turned to shouting and the two humans soon found the source. It seemed to be coming from behind a locked door. Seto went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello, are you in there? Are you all right?"

"No, I am not all right, you moron!" The voice shouted back. It was angry. "I want to get out of here!"

There was something familiar about this voice that bothered Seto for a minute. He had so many questions like, was this person even human or just another doll? While he was lost in thought, Ren decided to speak up. "We will get you out somehow! But we can't get the door open!"

"Of course you can't, you idiot!" The voice huffed, "You need the key, and only the stupid doctors around here carry that!"

Key? Seto and Ren looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. "We'll find the key for you and come back as soon as we can!" Seto affirmed to the mystery person behind the door.

"Just hurry. I'll go crazy if I stay here any longer!"

Seto and Rin searched each room all along the abandoned dark corridor. After running in on a few Sobbing Women and bunch of dead ends, they soon found themselves at the other end of the building, inside another stairwell. Seto shone his flashlight around the area. Next to the stairs, Seto read once again on the wall in chalk, _"Nothing is what it seems." _Just then something glistened at the top of the steps, Seto's heart skipped a beat and he sprinted forward to grab it. The thing in his hand was more like a plastic card.

"Could that be the key?" Ren questioned as she peaked over Seto's shoulder.

"I don't know…" Seto replied, unsurely, "It doesn't look like a normal key."

Ren sighed tiredly as her legs collapsed beneath her slim form, "We've searched the entire area though; so that must be the key the person was talking about!"

Seto wanted to believe it too. He wanted to find more humans like them and if this key helped them to do that then so be it! He turned to Ren and reached out his hand to her to help her to stand. "Let's go and try, if it's not, we'll just keep searching!" Ren nodded and accepted her friend's hand with a smile. Together they rushed back through the endless corridors.

"Hey, we made it back!" Seto called out as they neared the locked door once again. "We think we found the right key!"

"Whatever, just stop your yapping and just hurry and open the door!" The rude voice was getting increasingly impatient. He must have been in there a long time, but why? Seto and Ren were sure to find out very soon.

Figuring that the card slid through the electronic lock, the children were surprised when the lock beeped several times before unlatching the door, letting it slide open. The sight the greeted them was not what they expected. It was an empty hospital-like room. Many books lay scattered all across the middle of the room, some propped open. In a far corner, hidden by a weather-beaten oak dresser, a pile of food lay piled up as if it was being stored away for the "winter".

Seto moved forward and shining his flashlight behind a tattered old curtain he saw a young boy, about his age, huddled behind a dirty old bed that the frame had broken in half. The boy hugged his knees to his chest. His face was hidden against his knees. He was still like he was fast asleep. Seto cautiously approached while Ren stayed by the door, watching out for any other humans to come by or other spirits that may attack.

Seto shined his flashlight on the boy's figure. The light highlighted his black hair as if it was a deep violet color. The boy then muttered something that was muffled against the boy's tattered and baggy hospital gown. It was something that Seto could barely hear so shining his light, he moved closer. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

"I said," The boy paused as if trying to compose his words again. "Get that stupid light out of my damn face! It's annoying!" The boy shot up his head and glared at Seto serious and intense gaze. This made Seto stumble backward, startled at the outburst. Not only did the boy's rude remark make Seto flinch but upon closer inspection of the boy, Seto mind was sent reeling with shock. The hair was the same style and color. The eyes had same color with the same cat-like gaze.

Seto was almost too shocked to speak. He could feel tears beginning to well up and sting his eyes. It was as if his best friend had been brought back to life. Unfortunately, the long silence that had passed between them had gone unnoticed by Seto but not the other boy. "What's your problem kid? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Seto blinked and turned his head away quickly to wipe away the forming tears onto his sleeve. Suddenly, Ren popped up behind Seto's shoulder and stepped up between the two boys. She extended her thin pale arm in greeting. "Hello there, what's your name?"

The boy didn't accept it but simply crossed his arms with an irritated huff. "I don't really need to answer you, but seeing as how you guys opened that infernal door for me, I at least owe you something. My name is Kurou."

Kurou…Ku…rou…Crow!

The name kept repeating over and over inside his head as Seto fell deathly silent. His eyes widened as his face started to pale. It couldn't be. It had to be strange coincidence.

"Hey, is your deaf friend over there sick or something?" Kurou asked thumbing over at Seto's directions. Ren followed his motions and gave a soft giggle. "No silly. His name is Seto and he may be a little shy but I know he's not deaf. He's a good friend. It was actually he who found the key to get the door open."

"Seto, huh?" Kurou glanced at Seto from head to toe and smirked playfully. He strolled over to the still stunned brunette. He took Seto's hand in his own pale hand and raised it to his lips, ghosting a kiss over the boy's knuckles. "Thank you, good lady, I am indeed in your debt for rescuing me."

Hearing this Seto broke from his stupor and quickly, but nervously pulled his hand away. A deep red hue covered all of his face. Seto felt light-headed. Why would this person say something like that? Sure, neither his voice nor his looks didn't' sound or look like his grandfather, or like Shin's in the slightest, but Seto couldn't help that. It was just way he was. At the same time, a small giggle made the two boys look up and saw Ren holding her hands over her mouth, failing to hide her laughter.

"Ren, are you okay?" Seto asked, worried, as he thought she was crying. He moved over to stand next to her, and touched her shoulder tentatively.

"I'm sorry," Ren replied, slowly recovering from her fit of giggles. "Kurou-kun, you so funny. You called Seto a girl. He's a boy!

Kurou was dumbstuck at hearing this, and did a double take at Seto once, twice, and three times. He then turned back to Ren with a skeptical look that said, 'Seriously?' This, however, only made Ren laughter harder.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and flash quickly as if they had turned into strobe lights. Outside the room, deep moaning and creepy laughter could be heard startling the three humans. "We have to get out of here." Seto prepared himself for battle, gripping his katana. "Come on." Putting troubling thoughts and uneasy emotions aside, the two humans followed the boy into the empty hallway, which now was filled with an ominous presence. They were soon faced with two Crying Woman ghosts hovering several feet in the air. One approached Seto and knelt to his level, ready to attack. Quickly, Seto slashed at the ghosts with his katana. The woman gave a terrible scream and vanished in a flash of bright light. Kurou watched in amazement as Seto took down the ghosts. Tearing his eyes away, he glanced at the girl, Ren, who was confronted with the second ghost woman. The ghost had attacked and pushed her back down to the ground. Ren scrambled to her feet and moved out of range of the ghost Woman as she began to charge her weapon for her attack. Waiting for just the right moment, as the woman knelt down ready to attack again, Ren let loose and swung the butterfly net over her head striking the woman in the back, causing once again, a loud anguished cry to rip through the shadows and the ghost vanished a flash of light.

The building rumbled even more violently now as the lights continued to flicker and flash. A large explosion from outside shook the building, knocking the three humans off their feet. Kurou was the first stand and pulled Ren and Seto to their feet. "This place isn't going to last long. Let's stop playing around these ghosts and get out of here." Kurou informed, though it sounded more like he was chastising them both. Seto agreed and they ran for the stairs only to find the passageway blocked. The explosion had caused the walls to collapse blocking their escape. They searched for another way. Upon entering room upon room, they found an empty office. Just behind the long dusty wood desk was a large window that faced the main street outside.

Kurou picked up a heavy black swivel chair and lunged it through the window. Seto and Ren ducked out of range of the shards of glass that scattered into the wind. The street below was empty so there was neither anyone hurt nor anyone to be angry for destroying property. They were still high up on the sixth floor. Ren came up to the two boys and tied some rope that she had found in the room to a hook hanging on the window side post. She had pulled it from the trim of a curtain that lay in a heap in one corner of the office. "We can use this to climb down, right?" Seto nodded in agreement, but still was skeptical if this thin rope would hold their weight as he once more looked down from the window. One by one, the humans slowly climbed down the side of the building. Kurou was last as he continued to pause and adjust the sack of hoarded food that was tied to his back. Ren jumped off the rope onto a market stand cover and slid down. Seto followed suit. They looked back up just in time to see the rope snap. Kurou lost his grip and fell down hard. He crashed through the tent cover. Time froze for Seto as his memory suddenly flashed back to when Crow fell from the ferris wheel and crashed into the merry-go-round. "Crow!" Seto shouted subconsciously. Worried, Seto and Ren rushed over to the fallen boy. They prayed he was alright. When they found him, he was rubbing his back having fallen on and crushed a wooden crate. Thankfully though, the crate was only full of fluffy blankets. He had some scratches on his face, arms and chest, but other than that he was fine and nimbly stood up, brushing himself off. However, Seto could see there were tears welling up his eyes. "Kurou-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but…" Kurou glanced at Seto then turned away again. Seto's eyes lit up. He thought that was admirable. Kurou was very strong. He didn't want people see him as weak. Kurou was so noble. Someone like that was what Seto aspired to be.

"my…food got crushed…" Kurou finished with a small hiccupping cry. Seto almost face-palmed; nearly regretting for his earlier declaration of Kurou's personality. He was nothing like what Seto wanted to be. He wanted to be like his best friend, and Kurou definitely was not his best friend.

TBC...


	2. Growing Feelings and Giving Presents

I do not own the characters of Fragile Dreams, I enjoy the game, love the game, and this story is testament to that statement.

Complete Summary of this story:

Ren, Seto, and Kurou are traveling searching for survivors when suddenly a strange being appears before them. The mysterious entities that wanted Glass Cage to succeed recognize the boy, Seto. They want revenge for ruining their mission to destroy the human race. So, they set all their targets to destroy Seto (the boy who essentially destroyed their mission work) once and for all. Can his friends Ren and Kurou protect him? Meanwhile, Seto feels a growing closeness with Kurou, but doesn't know why. The more time they spend together, the closer friends they become, and feelings soon grow and blossom. But can Seto really let some strange boy just replace his best friend in his heart?

This chapter is dedicated to Hannah, my sister, on her 20th birthday. (B: February, 28, 1991-D: May 19, 1991)

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Growing Feelings and Giving Presents**_

It had been a long day as Seto and Ren made their way through the quiet empty city in search of a fire pit in order to set up camp to rest their tired bodies. Once they had found one, they lit it up, laid down their weapons and sat next to flames to keep themselves warm.

"So, what happens now?"

The new voice in their small group spoke up. Seto and Ren looked at themselves and then at Kurou as he took another bite from a squashed burger. When it was just the two of them, they had been traveling together for a long time that they didn't really need words to communicate anymore. They could predict each other's actions and could complete each other's sentences. It was as if they were twins.

Sensing her partner's natural shyness, Ren moved to sit down next to Kurou and explain a few things to him. "We've been walking a lot so we're all very tired. It's time to just rest and to regain our energy and strength. You should rest too; I mean that was a pretty nasty fall you took out that window. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Ren lifted her hand to touch the bandage on Kurou's forehead. The boy in fact did hit his head on the wooden crates. He was lucky to only to get bruises on his chest and arms, which were already healing well, however, there was still cut just above the boy's right temple. It was still bleeding profusely through the bandage. It would have to be changed soon. Ren hoped they could find more cloth around so they wouldn't have to tear off pieces of their own clothes.

Kurou flinched as he felt her hand get close. "I told you. I'll be fine." He huffed, crossing his arms defiantly. "That fall was nothing compared to pain I went through with all those experiments the stupid scientists put me under!" Kurou involuntarily shivered as he could still remember. Men and women leered over him as he was tied helpless to a long, cold metal table. He could still feel the pricks of numerous needles puncturing his skin. All the tubes and wires confining him where he lay was like a level of hell no kid should ever have to experience.

Ren watched Kurou's face begin to shift and contort from defiance to pain. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know what you must be going through. I too had many experiments done on me to prepare me to be the catalyst for Glass Cage." Kurou glanced at her, with a curious eye. He knew those words. He had heard the doctors talking about it a lot. "I heard about that. The doctors kept talking about it. They kept saying it was their dream to see it succeed no matter what." Ren's eyes widened. Her body inched closer, curiosity overcoming her mind. "You were a part of Glass Cage as well?"

Kurou noticed her movement, and like a magnet, his body inched away, repelling instinctually. "Not that I know of," the boy replied, "Maybe, the scientists were copying my structure and body type and my DNA, as if they were trying to clone me. I don't know if it actually worked though."

As the two exchanged words and stories of their confinement periods, dark eyes watched them in between glances at the flickering flames of their camp set up. Seto wanted to join their conversations, but what could he contribute? He hadn't had any experiments performed on him, not that he could remember. The young boy sighed. He felt lonely. It was at times like these, his mind went back to times with his best friend, Crow. Seto wished he were here. Seto glanced up and in an instant, rich chocolate eyes locked on with intense, yet familiar, green eyes. Feeling a strong heat flood his face, Seto looked back down toward the fire. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Kurou was not his best friend. Him and Crow were nothing alike!

Lying down, Seto let his body relax next to the fire. Slowly his eyes closed as sleep soon found him. Involuntarily he shivered as a brisk cool breeze swept over him. However, a comforting warmth engulfing him soon stopped it. Thinking that the flames somehow had gotten bigger and warmer without becoming dangerous and out of control, Seto curled closer towards the warmth.

The next morning Seto opened his eyes, blinking away his sleep to see Ren with her Spear laying next to her and a stack of old instant lunches. She currently was sharing one of her meals with a stray gray tabby cat, which looked half dead, so skinny one could see its bones through its skin and fur. It's fur was messy and dirty.

She looked up and smiled. "Good morning Seto. I hope you slept well. Do you want something to eat before we start out again?"

Seto could only nod. He was very hungry. However, as he tried to get up, something was holding him down, wrapped around his waist, holding him securely to the ground. Ren bit back a giggle as she watched Seto try and untangle himself. Seto glared at her. She was his friend. He was in trouble. Why wasn't she trying to help him? He would do the same for her.

Finally, Seto pulled himself away from his entrapment, and turned to see what was holding him only to have profuse blush rise in his cheeks. Kurou had been sleeping next to him with his arms wrapped around Seto's waist. Seto blushed and quickly stumbled backward, tripping over Ren's weapon and fell down next to the girl. "Ren! Why didn't you tell me Kurou was behind me like that?" Seto whined, an embarrassed blush still on his face. Ren couldn't help but giggle again. "I'm sorry Seto, but you looked cute sleeping like that. Kurou thought you looked cold, so he tried to warm you up." Seto pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees. He was trying to hide his inflamed face. Ren set down the cat and wrapped her lithe arms around Seto's hunched shoulders. "I'm sorry Seto-kun. I didn't know you were uncomfortable. Kurou-kun told me not to say anything." Seto couldn't stay mad at his friend. She was one of the only friends he had. Seto also could not help but shiver as she hugged him. He remembered the warmth of Kurou's touch and secretly wanted it again. It felt so familiar. Unbeknownst to the pair, green eyes watched them closely.

Later that day, the sun and moon were both visible high in the sky. The small team of three set out again through the desolate ruins that was once a prosperous city. Kurou was shocked as he beheld the scenes for the first time. Ren was numb to it all as she walked along the littered path. This was the only world she knew, nothing else. Seto mostly kept his gaze forward on his path ahead. He did occasionally glanced at worn, rusty landscape and a small glimmer of hope sparkled in his eyes. He wanted to believe there was a reason fate spared the three of them to continue to live in this isolated world. Even if it was true that they were the only ones left, there must be a way for life and humanity to begin again and thrive. A journey may end but life continues on forever. What awaited him at the end? Would he, himself, be able to see humanity thrive again on his journey? That was why Seto continued his steps. He was curious. He was human. He wanted, needed to find more like him, until his last breath.

Suddenly, an eerie and haunting wave fell over the three travelers. Seto readied his katana in both hands. He knew this feeling. Kurou and Ren froze as pinkish floating transparent blobs materialized in front of them and soon surrounded them closing in. "What are these things!" Kurou stammered unsure what to do as he ducked away from one of the blobs only to met face to face with two more.

Seto mercilessly slashed through one and let it float lifelessly to the ground and vanish into thick dark smoke. "PF told me that they're Thought Entities, manifestations of evil or sad thoughts left by people who passed away."

"P-who?" Kurou panicked as he ducked out of the way again of another blob, "What the hell are you talking about kid?"

"I think Seto's trying to say, they're relative harmless. Just hit them with your weapon." Ren swung her spear around tossing away several near her. "Uh…right!" Seto chuckled nervously as he finished slicing through two more. "Just be careful. Don't let them get too close!"

"Easier said than done!" Kurou ducked again and readied the weapon Seto had given him, a Sledgehammer, and swung it at one of the pink blobs and smashed it flat into the ground so there was nothing left but debris of black smoke. The boy continued this until he could see none left. He stood collecting himself and turned to see the brown haired youth reach out a hand to help the silver haired girl up, which she graciously accepted. Kurou stared at them a long time. They did make a nice couple. That girl, Ren, was really pretty. The boy, or was it another girl, no that was a boy, Seto was his name, was actually really cute. Kurou couldn't help but smile as he stared specifically at the pretty boy. His free hand trembled and clutched at the clothes that lined his body. He could not remember the last time he wore clothes that actually fit him. His green eyes were sparkling as he remembered.

_Earlier that morning, The trio walked along what seemed to be open-air strip mall. Abandoned shops lined street on either side of them. Seto surveyed the scene and could see everything seemed peaceful and quiet. No ghosts or thought entities were around to torment or attack them. A sign high above them caught his eyes. It was for a major clothing store, Macys_(1)_. He glanced over at Ren and Kurou and his face flushed. Both of them were dressed in nothing but dirty hospital gowns. Seto didn't really realize it until that moment that Ren still wore her scantily clad blue dress. She must have been freezing all this time. Kurou wasn't much better in his own hospital gown, loosely tied in the back, Seto quickly averted his eyes from Kurou's lower back region that were clearly visible as he walked._

"_Hey you guys. Why don't we take a rest to change clothes and refresh ourselves?" He called out to their attention. Kurou and Ren turned to look at him curious. Seto blushed and his hands fidgeted as he quickly hid them in his messy brown hair. "I mean, it would be nice to change clothes once in a while, to keep ourselves clean." Kurou still looked at the boy strangely, wondering what was so wrong with what he was wearing. Kurou could easily move when running and fighting. Ren on the other hand suddenly looked down at herself, and blushed becoming self-conscious of her appearance. Her blue dress was short already but after what they had been through it had gotten torn and dirty. The ties along either side of the outfit were too loose to hold the dress together anymore. The bottom of the dress now barely reached past her hips. "Th-thank you Seto-kun." Cautiously, she made a dash toward the clothes store. She tired to open the doors but they were locked. Fruitlessly, she pounded on the glass windows._

"_Stand back!" The moment she heard that, Ren shrieked in fright as a might swing from Kurou's sledgehammer barely missed her head as it broke through the glass. Ren quickly bowed her head in thanks and rushed off again in search of new clothes. _

_Kurou still didn't know why he needed new clothes and remained where he was outside, thinking he would wait for the two there, however, Seto grabbed his hand before he could protest and pulled him toward a rack of jeans._

_After a couple of hours of searching through the numerous outfits, Kurou finally decided on a pair of tight black jeans and deep purple turtleneck sweater with gold stripes streaked through it. He even insisted on taking a cool navy captain's hat(2), much to Seto's hesitance. It made Kurou look too much like Crow more than he already was._

_Seto went off to find Ren, leaving Kurou alone with his new clothes. The boy found a full-length mirror. After wiping away the grim and the cobwebs, Kurou could see his new appearance. Hands on his hips, chest puffed out defiantly, Kurou liked it. He smiled from ear to ear. Stepping off slightly to the left, Kurou cartwheeled into a handstand. Kurou decided he liked this. Being outside was fun. Getting new clothes was fun. Having friends like Seto and Ren was fun. Just then, his smile fell and Kurou stood back on his feet. Seto was always so hesitant around him. Is it because he was so curt and forceful to him when they first met? After all, Seto was the one who rescued him from that 'prison'. 'I never even said thank you.' Kurou looked back towards his reflection in the mirror. He blinked once then twice. For a moment, his green eyes had a cat-like look to them. Were his eyes really like that? Weird…_

_He looked at his reflection again closely when just behind his reflection's left shoulder; Kurou spotted something lying on shelf as if it was waiting for him to pick it up. Kurou turned around and found a long yellow scarf (3) draped over the table. It felt like silk against his fingers, soft and smooth. It reminded him of Seto, delicate and soft but also served a purpose and came through when the time was right. 'Okay, I'll give it to Seto as my thank you.' Kurou affirmed to himself. He wrapped the yellow scarf around his neck for the time being, to keep it safe. He wanted to keep it as close to his heart as he could. The only place he trust something so dearly. _

_With his new favorite hat atop his thick mop of black hair, Kurou soon caught up with Ren, who was now dressed in a lovely light blue sundress. Silver colored laced slippers adored her feet, protecting them from the dirt and rumble. She turned and pulled off a wide-brimmed yellowish white hat, shaking her silver hair free. "Kurou-san, you look very good. What do you think of mine?" She twirled as if she was a ballerina on air. "You look fine." Kurou gave her a look up and down. It was the truth. She did look good, but for some reason it didn't matter much to him what she looked like. To Kurou, he and Ren were the same, two unfortunate souls that had unspeakable and unpleasant events happen to them._

"_H-hey…Ren, are you sure this is okay for me?" Kurou blinked turned his head quickly and froze at the vision in front of him. The young brunette savior of the remainder of humanity stepped out of the dressing room. Fingers twisted together nervously. He was clad in a navy blue school uniform jacket and pants. The jacket was unzipped so to see the long-sleeved button down white shirt. He looked crisp and clean and… Kurou couldn't put into words how to describe how good Seto looked. He was awestruck._

"_Seto-kun, you look so handsome!" _

_Ren was the first to voice her opinion and Seto blushed, averting his eyes to the ground. "I'm so glad I found those clothes. "They look so good on you! Don't you agree Kurou-san?"_

_Yeah…" It was all Kurou could say as he continued to stare, gawking. It made Seto even more uncomfortable. _

"_I think I prefer my old clothes though…"_

"_But Seto, that wouldn't be fair. Kurou-san and I both got new clothes. You should have some too." Ren pushed her argument before Seto couldn't find a protest. Seto went back inside quickly, face fully flushed and closed the door. He turned his back to the door and started to remove the jacket when suddenly the door opened and Seto felt two arms wrap around him. He looked in the mirror but did not see Kurou. He trembled and whimpered silently. He saw Crow! It was the same clothes, the same hat, everything. "You do look good, Seto, really…" Kurou said quietly against the skin of Seto's neck, making the boy shiver. "Thank you…Crow…" Seto answered automatically._

_Kurou pulled back and turned Seto around so they were face to face. "What did you call me?" Seto was scared. Y-you just look... very much like…a friend of mine." Seto stammered._

"_A close friend?_

"_My best friend." Seto answered sadly._

"_Can I be your best friend?"_

"_You aren't Crow."_

"_That's what you called me though."_

"_I-I was confused. You just look so much like him."_

"_I could be him."_

"_No! No…you can't! Seto shouted quietly while fighting back his tears._

"_I want to be your friend Seto."_

"_You are my friend."_

"_But, not your best friend."_

"_No…you're not him._

"_I guess…since we are friends. I'm supposed to give you a present right? I read that once."_

"_what…oh I guess so." Something about this seemed very familiar to Seto._

"_So…"_

_Kurou leaned and gave Seto a kiss on the lips. They held their positions for nearly three minutes before Seto back away quickly, startled, but did not fall backward as Kurou held tightly to his waist, pulling the boy closer. Kurou lightly chuckled, "Don't tell me that was your first kiss?" Seto's cheeks were inflamed as his hand covered his mouth. "No! No, of course not! It just…caught me off guard."_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_N-no…I-huh?" Seto looked down and noticed something about his neck. During their kiss, Kurou had wrapped the yellow scarf from his neck to Seto's. "This is…"_

_Well…do you like your present? Friends do give each other presents right?"_

_Seto nodded, still touching the scarf gently. "Thank you…Kurou, but why did you have to kiss me?"_

_Kurou tipped his hat. "I just wanted to surprise you. You look cute when you're surprised and blushing." The mischievous boy chuckled as he quickly left, closing the door, leaving a completely stunned and flushed brunette to finish changing back to his original favorite clothes. _

"So it is you boy, who stands in our way of the mission!"

Out of nowhere, an ominous deep voice resonated from the wind startling the threesome. Dark clouds started swirl around the area and lightning crashed at their feet. A giant charcoal black mask appeared out of thin air. Dark spots that were supposed to represent eyes leered at the children. The dark eyes seemed to focus on Seto and the boy realized this and jumped out of the way of a powerful lightning strike only to be pushed by the force and sent his back colliding against a moss-covered brick wall. Kurou's eyes widened in horror. Gripping his weapon, he blindly ran at the mask swinging his weapon. However, it disappeared in a fog of black smoke and Kurou fell off balance and was sent crashing to the ground.

"Bastard!" Kurou yelled furiously as he scrambled to his feet, "What do you want with us?"

"Revenge."

The ominous voice whispered as it echoed off into nothing until the group was seemingly alone again. Ren ran over to Seto to make sure he was okay. Seto sat up with Ren supporting his back, though his eyes and body were shell-shocked. All he could hear was the last word spoken echoing inside his head. "It's my fault…It's after me…" The only words he could murmur.

Kurou gripped his fist tightly and dropping his weapon and rushed over, kneeling before Seto. "Kid, damn it, what was that thing? What's going on?" Kurou gripped tightly to Seto's shoulders to help stop his own hands from trembling uncontrollably. That, thing, wanted Seto, wanted to kill him. Kurou did not want that to happen. Seto and Ren were the first friends he could remember. He didn't want to be alone again! Vigorously, he shook the poor boy, shouting at him to wake up. He needed to know Seto was alright. He needed to see those dark brown eyes shining full of hope in his dark empty world. "Kurou-kun, stop it! You don't understand everything." Ren tried to pry Kurou's hands away and push him away to give Seto some air and time to recover. She gripped the black-haired boy's arms, futilely tugging him away. She was not as strong as Kurou. "IT IS SETO'S FAULT!"

Ren screamed at the top of her lungs and that seemed to shock the boy awake enough to freeze his movements allowing Ren to pull him away. Kurou stared at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about? What could he ever do? He's just a kid…"Ren caught her breath before speaking. "Seto…Those things, they are what are responsible for wiping out all of humanity and for all you see now. They planted the idea of world communication with the scientists to bring unity among humanity. However, they gave sole power to one scientist, Shin, and polluted his mind into thinking that humans had nothing but evil intentions. Those monsters possessed Shin and took over Glass Cage. The Thought Entities, those creatures; powered it and they used a girl named Sai as its core to connect the minds of all the humans. But it failed to wipe out all the humans, They tried again and used me as the catalyst but…Seto…he rescued me from that place and destroyed the machines and… destroyed Shin." Ren ended her story with a long breath and looked up at Kurou who sat on the ground limply trying to let everything sink in.

"Seto…he went through all that trouble, just so he wouldn't be alone anymore." Kurou breathed out in a deep sigh. "However," Kurou looked up at Seto's still and shaken form, "He risked his life so humanity could have another chance. If he had failed, we never would have met. I would have been stuck in that room forever. I don't care about some aliens or whatever this entities are or their purpose. They will never hurt Seto." Ren could see the fire in Kurou's green eyes growing brighter. She nodded in agreement. He was right. Seto saved her and she would do anything to protect her savior and friend.

Should this continue?

Okay, I just found a big piece of inspiration to write this chapter. Apparently, my little sister also likes this story and wanted me to continue so she wanted me to continue. So, it is her birthday tomorrow. She would be 20 years old. (wow….now I feel old….) I think this would make a good present for her and all of you. She was my biggest inspiration and muse while writing this.

A couple of things I should address in the story,

(1): Macys...yeah, I don't know why I chose that name, I usually shop at JCPennies...and I don't know many Japanese clothing stores.

(2): Remember the hat, Crow wore through out the entire game...yeah, I kept saying it was navy hat because he pretended to be a pirate captain. Crow is such an amazing character. I want to know more about his back story! His uh, real back story, not what I'm making up.

(3): That is a yellow scarf Crow is wearing in the game. I found Crow's outfit so inventive and fun! I so want to try and cosplay that someday, if I can figure out a few things.

Thank you for your great reviews. I'm glad those of you read this enjoy it. I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter. I hope to continue this for at least a couple more chapter. This is going to be short story, at least two more chapters.

Signing off for now…

Danica Loy


	3. Chapter 3: Gathered Memories

_**Chapter 3: **Gathering Memories: Finding Joy in Sorrow_

The white moon shown so brightly as it covered the darkening sky. It cast an eerie yet comforting light over the ravaged and desolate Earth. The brave trio watched as a light fog rolled through that early morning over a large peaceful lake. Kurou and Ren had found and set up a campfire spot hidden amongst a cluster of trees. They had to clear away the brush that hid the campfire spot underneath for all of the green had overgrown and had begun to engulf everything in sight. Ren curled up on the ground next to the fire pit and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep. A little white kitten rested next to her chest, purring as it felt her chest go and down as she breathed. Kurou sat with his back propped against a thick tree. Green eyes stared up at the big moon as it tried to shine through the thick canopy of trees. He still couldn't believe Seto went through so much just so he wouldn't be lonely. The boy glanced to his side seeing the younger boy fast asleep peacefully. His chestnut brown head had fallen against Kurou's shoulder. The older boy gently wrapped an arm around the brunette and hugged him close, protectively. He raised a black leather gloved hand, and wiped away a couple stray tears that had fallen down Seto's chubby baby fat cheeks. He had never seen Seto cry before. It made Seto look even cuter, to him at least. Ever since, they had fought the Thought Entities, Seto seemed hesitant to do anything, afraid almost. They had even found a couple mystery items and Seto didn't even want to pick them up. Kurou didn't know exactly why but all he did know was that he wanted to keep Seto safe and away from those evil Thought Entities.

However, the mystery items heightened Kurou's curiosity and he reached into Seto's bag that lay nearby and proceeded to pull out one of the items, all tightly wrapped in dirty yellowish paper and tied with brown string. What could be in here? He wondered as began to rip open the package.

"Hmm…nice surprise."

Kurou curiously held the strange item that had fallen into his lap, two beautiful roses, one red and one white. Tying them together around the stems was a beautiful embellished ring, laced with silver and gold around the band. Kurou examined the ring and inside the band, something was carved. _'I love you forever.' HJ KM._ Kurou didn't have time to decipher the message when the fire pit started to crackle and it's light intensified. The fire's light reached the item and it too started to glow brightly. Just then, a deep male voice started to speak apparently coming from the ring.

"_I thought you would wait for me. You always waited for me. I sat outside your window. I knock, but you didn't open it. Not like you used to do, giving me that friendly, kind smile that I long to see every time I close my eyes and think about those beautiful pools of green emeralds. Instead, on its own, the window swung open. The hinges squeaked. My red eyes were wide with shock as I surveyed the cold empty room, completely devoid of life. My fist clenched fiercely tight._

_Where are you? Did I stay away too long this time? There was so much to tell you. I don't know where to begin. I returned because you needed to know one thing. Something I've kept from you. I didn't fully realize it but it's always been burning in my heart. For years, I thought I was the only one capable of using fire, but I never realized. I was a master of ice and had built an unbreakable wall. For years, maybe you weren't a master, but your fire melted it. I never knew; now I can recognize this feeling. But it's too late. You're gone, and I can never say it._

_I love you, my fox."_

The golden light soon faded, and the fire continued to crackle. The words from the memory echoed within Kurou's mind. "It's not too late for me. I have time to say that." Kurou glanced over to Seto who was fast asleep next to the fire. The flames lit up his face, making him look more innocent than when he was awake staring at his friends with kind smile and doe-like brown eyes. Kurou made a motion to get up to move closer to Seto, but stopped and sat back down. He gripped the memory item in his hand so hard, the thorns of the two roses pricked his skin drawing blood. He couldn't get Seto. Not the way he wanted. The boy still thought of his other friend. Maybe if Kurou was more like Crow than Seto would like him more. Just then Kurou's eyes lit up with an idea. He could act like Crow, but how did Crow act? Polite? Rude? Loving? Keeping a tight hold of the memory item, close to his chest, Kurou leaned his back against a thick tree. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, although his mind was running a million miles a minute thinking of a way to make Seto look at him the way he wanted.

The mid morning sun greeted the trio shining its warm, bright rays through the thick trees that sheltered them. Ren was the first one to awaken, stretching her body to wake up the knots that were starting to form in her muscles from sleeping on the cold ground. She stared at the two boys thoughtfully as they slept so soundly. Just then, something soft brushed her ankle. Ren smiled as she squatted down to meet face to face with a young gray tabby kitten. "Hey there, little fellow," She cooed at it, letting it sniff her hand before stroking lightly behind it's ears. "Where did you run off too this time?"

Wishing to answer her, the cat turned and sprinted away, but before it disappeared out of sight, turned back toward Ren looking like it wanted her to follow. Without much thought, the silver haired girl rushed after the tabby until finally she burst through the thick untamed brush. She found herself next to a pond. A rotten iron fence surrounded it. The girl walked over to the middle of the bridge that crossed over the dirty pond. Glancing down, she could see the bottom of the dirty water was littered with small rusty crescent moons. 'What is this place?' Ren wondered as she continued her path.

Stepping to the right she found a hill of stone steps. She wondered if the cat went up them. She followed them and soon found herself in front of a dilapidated Merry-Go-Round that had a seemed to have collapsed on itself. A ferris wheel stood high just beyond it.

This place was an old abandoned theme park. Ren's eyes lit up with excitement as a wonderful idea came to her mind. She sprinted back to the campfire spot only to find Seto just waking up.

"Ren…? Where were you? You shouldn't run off on your own!"

Ren felt the concern fear in Seto's voice. "I'm sorry Seto-kun. I was following one of the stray cats. Don't worry. I had no danger."

Seto sighed with deep relief. He was happy to see nothing happened to his friend. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost anyone else. There have been too many so far. "Ren-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I was just worried."

"I didn't mean to make you worry, Seto-kun." Ren replied. She moved forward and wrapped her slender arms around Seto in a comfortable hug. Upon hearing the conversation, green eyes opened and fell immediately upon his two new friends embracing. Kurou's eyes narrowed, and he suddenly stretched and stood up. "Hey! What's all the fuss about? You woke me for nothing!"

This made Seto and Ren turn to him. Ren then gasped. "That's right! Come on you two! I found something you two must see!" She clapped her hands and spun around and sprinted off again. Seto and Kurou gave chase and as soon as they came out of the forest. Kurou continued to run after Ren but Seto stopped dead in his tracks. He knew this place. His heart felt like it was being squeezed. He couldn't breath as he waved his hi-beam flashlight over the area. He caught sight of some familiar writing on a nearby wall.

"Hey, you alright?"

Seto jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy turned around, but seeing Kurou standing in front of him with curious green eyes didn't help his racing heart.

"I was just going to say. Ren found a really fun place huh? Do you think of these rides work?"

Seto shook his head vigorously to rid his mind of confusing thoughts. "I don't think so Kurou-kun. I've been here before. Everything is dangerous here. You could hurt yourself if you go to high."

Kurou just laughed, "Don't worry, Seto! Remember I fell from a three story window a couple days ago." His laughter suddenly stopped when he noticed the other boy wasn't joining him in the memory. He looked over and his breath hitched in his throat. Dark brown eyes rimmed with tears that threatened to fall. Regretful, Kurou raised his hand and wiped away the tears from Seto's eyes. "Hey…Don't cry, kid. I'm sorry."

Seto shook his head and brushed away his own remaining tears, although he didn't brush away Kurou's hand; he unconsciously leaned into it. Kurou's cheeks tinged a rosy pink at Seto's small action, but he didn't move his hand away. Bravely, he moved forward a step all the way threading his fingers through soft red-brown hair. Kurou smiled trying to hide his blush.

"Kurou-kun! Seto! I found something. Come and see!"

Hearing Ren's soft melodic voice call out, the boys turned their heads up and jumped away from each other, realizing the closeness they were to one another. "We'll be right there Ren-chan!" Seto answered as he refused to look back up to meet Kurou's gaze, afraid to let the older boy see the hard blush covering his face. He hastily ran past Kurou, over the small bridge and up the stone steps. All the while, sad green eyes followed him until the boy disappeared.

Seto waved his flashlight around the familiar scene. His gaze fell nostalgically upon the collapsed merry-go-round, and a flood of memories came back to him. It made his heart clench tightly in his chest. Just then a sound of breaking wood caught his senses and he followed it. There behind the Ferris wheel, Ren was climbing through a hole she had unintentionally made in the boarded graffiti covered wall.

"Ren! Are you okay?" Seto cried, frantically flashing his hi-beam light in her direction, hoping she was not hurt.

"Yes, Seto. I'm fine, but you must come and see this." He could hear her voice on the other side. So, he crouched low and crawled through the hole. On the other side, he stood up beside Ren and the sight before them was truly a wonder, at least them. It was some kind of outdoor theatre stage modeled after ancient Greek design. The two stood atop of a seating area that encircled all around and in the middle was a large raised platform with pillars on either side. Torn black curtains hung loosely from the tall pillars.

Suddenly, something caught Seto's eye. There among the many seats around the stadium was a cluster of fireflies. Seto rushed over, happy to find another memory, another voice to listen to, but at the same time, hesitant to pick it up. The memories always became sad and lonely, and it made him feel more alone because of it. After a moment of thought, he knelt down to pick up the item. He'd rather have the memory to cry about and remember rather than be lonely with nothing.

The moment his hand touched the object a voice filled his head. It was a woman's voice, soft and gentle.

'_My son, don't be afraid. I'm here. Time to wake up.' The young mother cradled the infant in her arms and rocked him back and forth in a gently motion. The mobile turned slowly above the child. "Come now, time to wake up, dear one. You don't want to miss your birthday." Then innocent brown eyes opened wide to behold a giant mocha brown stuffed teddy bear, almost as big as the child. Tied around its neck was a bright blue ribbon, and printed on the ends of the ribbon was a beautiful yet strange insignia that Seto didn't recognize._

"Seto! Did you find anything?"

The aforementioned boy turned to see Ren running up the stone steps in her usual graceful manner. "Seto, is something wrong?" She noticed the boy's far away gaze as if he was trapped within a dream. She waved her hand in front of his face and called to him again. Seto blinked

"I…I did, but it wasn't like anything I've found before."

Ren tilted her head in confusion. Then she giggled in hopes to lighten their quiet and saddening mood and took Seto's hand. "Come, I found something too. Let's find another fire pit to see what stories they can tell us."

Seto waved his flashlight around looking for a fire pit close by. There at the top of the arena, just behind a couple of seating benches stacked on top of one another was a gathering of fireflies, clustered around a dark fire bucket.

Suddenly, a loud crash startled the pair. Seto and Ren readied their weapons waiting for more ghosts to attack them but nothing came. Instead, a familiar irritated voiced.

"What the hell? You guys are not very nice friends! Leaving me alone like that!"

The two immediately lowered their weapons and their defensive walls. Kurou, with a hard glare in his eyes and his sledgehammer weapon swung over his shoulder, strutted toward them. Behind him, they could see the small gap in the fence which Seto and Ren crawled through was now big enough for a full grown adult to walk through without bending over.

Ren stepped up to Kurou first, and smiled. She took his hand that was fisted against his hip. She had the feeling that Kurou wasn't really mad, just annoyed that he couldn't find them. "Did you have that much trouble finding us?"

"Trouble is an understatement. Those damn birds from hell are a nightmare come to life." Kurou grumbled. He sighed heavily, letting the sledgehammer fall to his side and he used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"I'm sorry!"

Ren and Kurou turned a surprised eye up to see Seto. His body was rigid and stiff, bent at the waist in the deep bow. "I wasn't there to help you fend them off. I'm sorry! I'll do better to help you next time!"

When Seto finally lifted his head again Kurou quickly turned his face away. He knew if he saw Seto's face in that moment, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to hug the object of his affections. Ren gave Seto a reassuring hug. "It's nobody's fault Seto. No one knows when those ghosts or monsters will appear. We just have to be on guard at all times. At least Kurou is safe, right?" She gave the boys a smile and began to pull them over to the fire pit. "I have so much I have to tell you! Come over by the fire!"

Seto couldn't understand something. He held the item he had found in his lap. It was a stuffed brown teddy bear, the same one he had seen in his vision when he first touched it. However, unlike with other items, this one didn't glow nor a voice could be heard speaking its sad story. Pale hands gripped the dirty yet soft bear, shaking it in vain hopes to revive it. Seto needed to hear that voice again. It seemed familiar, but he didn't know why. Maybe if he heard it again, he would know, but still nothing he did awoke the memory.

Green cat-like eyes intently watched the frustrated boy from across the fire pit. His body itched so much to just stand up and sit down next to him. However, his mind and his heart were just too stubborn, fighting a war amongst themselves for dominance over the body. The boy gripped his thick mess of black hair within his fingers. He wanted to tell Seto how he felt but knowing Seto wouldn't feel the same way, Kurou didn't want to be rejected. Just then, something caught his eyes. A pair of cracked blue tinted sunglasses lay near their camp. Kurou remembered that Ren was holding that object earlier when he found them. 'It must be another memory item.' Kurou reasoned. He glanced up, realizing Ren was once again nowhere near the camp, but was not far this time. He looked downward from the top of the stadium to the stage. Ren stood in the center, singing a sweet tune. Kurou closed his eyes and listened. Her voice was soft but the echo of the stadium carried her voice so he could hear her extraordinarily clear. Her voice was comforting.

Kurou didn't realize that the item he held began to glow against the faint fire's light and soon a soft tenor voice began to speak with a melancholy drawl.

_You always acted like such a protozoan monster. You weren't human at all. I hated you. Then, why are you not here now? Monsters can't die. No matter how many times you try and kill them, they keep coming back, again and again to destroy the city. So, where are you now? Only humans can die. You're not supposed to die! You're supposed to come back and chase me again. What are you waiting for you big idiot? Chase me! I'm waiting… Come back and chase me! There's no one left any more…I'm so lonely now…come back…Shizu-chan…_

Green eyes opened wide. He was tired of it all. He tired of all the sad stories. There was enough sadness around them; he didn't need to hear about more. He didn't know of anything happy. The sunglasses had fallen limply from his fingers and his fist clenched so tight his knuckles turned white. He needed some happy memories. If he couldn't find them, he would just have to make them. His eyes danced around looking for an idea when he saw it.

Without thinking, he grabbed Seto's wrist and started to run back toward the amusement park. Seto yelped as he was pulled roughly behind Kurou. "Kurou-kun! Where are you taking me?" Seto cried from behind, trying not trip over his feet as tried to keep up with the older boy.

Through the hole in the fence, the two boys soon found themselves staring up at the tall Ferris Wheel. Kurou ran up the steps toward closest car when he stopped in his tracks. He realized he lost hold of Seto on his hand. "Seto?" He whipped around and saw Seto frozen at the bottom of the stairs. The boy was staring up at the top of the old ride. "Hey, kid?" Kurou stepped slowly up to the boy, not touching but close enough to feel the other's body heat against his own cold skin. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of heights or something?"

Seto remembered this_. He climbed higher and higher to reach Crow. He had to get back his locket and if Crow wasn't going to come down to him; Seto had no choice but to climb up to him. He was almost there when one missed step made Seto's heart stop and everything slowed down dramatically. He thought he had lost Crow right then. True the boy had teased him mercilessly all around the park, but Seto still deep inside had fun. He had someone to talk to. For once he wasn't alone! When Crow fell, he thought that was end. Another friend had been taken from him so quickly._

"Seto…"

The young brunette blinked in surprise. He felt something warm against his cheek, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. He looked up to see Kurou standing right in front of him. Kurou held Seto's cheek as he wiped away the boy's tears. "I'm sorry…" Seto muttered quietly.

"Don't cry…I brought you over here to make you happy after all. So, please, don't cry." Kurou said softly, "I want to show you something. Please, will you let me."? Kurou turned his palm up between them both and waited for Seto to take it. Seto's eyes went back and forth between Kurou's eyes and his hand for a long time. Kurou had never given him any reason not to trust him. This was his friend after all. Kurou's heart leapt a hundred feet high as Seto hesitantly took Kurou's hand.

"Come on. I have an idea. I want to try it."

Kurou led Seto up the steps of the ride and opened the door to one of the ride cars for the brunette. Seto stepped inside and turned around just in time to see Kurou swinging his sledgehammer and smashing in the door to the control room for the ride. He started to pull levers and push buttons. Suddenly, bright lights clicked on and carnival music began to play. Seto didn't quite understand what Kurou did, but was too dazzled by the colorful, twinkling lights swimming around him. Just then, the car he was in started to move. It scared Seto a little and wanted to jump off until Kurou jumped up to meet him. The two boys tumbled back inside the car. Kurou shook his head then flushed as he realized he was lying on top of Seto. Quickly he got up. He reached down his hand to help Seto stand, who again hesitantly, took his hand. Seto's face was deep red. Kurou turned away. 'Seto is too adorable right now.' He thought to himself while his fingers trembled at his sides, resisting the urge to hug the boy.

An awkward silence swept over the boys as they sat across from each other. The rickety car bounced back and forth as it rode around. Seto peeked outside and was in awe at how high up they were. He could see the roller coaster all the way on the opposite end of the park. He remembered. His eyes became bright with happiness.

"Look Kurou-kun! Over there is where I chased Crow. I ran along the entire length of that roller coaster trying to catch him."

"…Did you catch him?"

"No, I fell through a trap hole I think he had made just before I reached him. He just laughed at me, calling me foolish for trying."

"I wouldn't laugh at you…"

"I know," Seto gave a nostalgic smile, "You're not like him. Crow was so mean and spiteful when we first met. He was considered my enemy."

"…And he still became your best friend."

"There was no one else for us to talk to. We were alone. Together we had each other."

"…But you're still not alone." Seto turned around slowly to realize that Kurou had moved and stood right behind him. His face was lowered so his hair and hat had hid his eyes from view.

"Yea…" Seto replied softly, figuring Kurou was being a sincere friend to him, the boy smiled, "than-"

Suddenly, Seto was cut off as Kurou leaned in and kissed Seto on the lips. The kiss was chaste but it lasted for a good five minutes. Kurou's itching hands wrapped around Seto's waist. Kurou wanted to erase this Crow from Seto's mind. Crow wasn't here, only Kurou was here now, and he would protect Seto from now on. He would never leave the boy alone.

The first reaction was to pull away. This was Crow's kiss. However, the longer the kiss continued, the more Seto found his body surrendering to the feeling. It felt good to be kissed, to be held like this. He wanted to return the gesture but wasn't sure if it would be accepted. Hesitantly, Seto closed his eyes and relaxed. His hands pressed against Kurou's shoulders.

The kiss would have continued further but a familiar sound alerted Seto and he jerked away and leaned out the window. The Ferris wheel had without warning had suddenly stopped. The car swayed on rusty squeaking hinges. Kurou reached for Seto to pull him back to the center of the car, but missed as Seto nimbly climbed through the window and scrambled on top of car. Kurou ran to the window just in time to see Seto swinging his katana at gathering of at least thirty magenta colored Thought Entities.

"Seto! I'm coming! Hold on!"

Kurou screamed and he climbed out the window and with quick reflexes, easily sidestepped his way to the roof to meet Seto back to back. Their weapons were drawn and ready. Unfortunately, no matter how many times they defeated one. Two more took its place.

"There's too many!"

"We've got to get away from them!"

"They've got us trap—ah!

Hearing Seto's scream made Kurou's blood run cold. He turned around to see the pink blobs specifically surround Seto. Kurou swung his weapon at each blob. He promised to protect Seto! No blobs were going to take him away! On the other side of the boy, in mid air, Kurou had to rub his eyes in disbelief. A dark shadow appeared at of thin air next to them. Taking advantage of Kurou's stalled moment, a giant black skeleton like hand reached from the dark shadow. It reached out toward the struggling brunette who was trapped and couldn't even move. It felt like the Entities had a more physical form so Seto could not pass through unlike previous occurrences. Seto struggled with all his strength to get free as he felt the giant hand pull him forward. Just as he felt his feet lift off the car beneath him, Seto free one of his hands and reached behind him.

"KUROU!"

That snapped Kurou awake again and the green-eyed boy ran to the edge of the car and reached and grabbed Seto's outstretched hand and held on tight. He pulled Seto back with all his might, but the pull of the opposing force was too strong. Kurou refused to give up though as he heard Seto's voice echoing through his mind.

"Kurou! Don't let go!"

It made Kurou hold on tighter. However, the force was pulling Kurou to the edge of the car and in brief moment of fear, Kurou looked down realizing he was about to fall at least twenty-five feet. Unfortunately, his moment of weakness cost him as he had let go of Seto's hand and Kurou watched helplessly as the magenta blobs and the giant black skeleton hand disappeared into the shadow. In a flash, the sky where it had been had cleared. Silence covered the park once again. That is until an anguished cry rang out in despair. Kurou fell to his knees. Shocked green eyes were clouded with tears, freely falling down his cheeks. How could he let this happen? He made a promise. "Why…?"

"SETO!"

To be Continued

Okay, I finally did a third installment! And I did do a subtle tribute hint to two of my favorite pairings. See if you can guess who they are. Cookies for those who guess correctly! Trust me it shouldn't be hard.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually am doing two stories at once. I have a new story I'm trying to do at the same time as this one. It's Aladdin story, but the characters are switched , and starring Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler, yes I am a Silentshipper for Yugioh.

So please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. Not sure when it will come, this story is slow going just like the game. I'm taking my time making sure the details are just right.

Signing off,

DanicaLoy


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Hope

**Chapter 4: Finding Hope**

It had been three days since Seto had gone missing. Ren was growing increasingly worried for her friend, though she didn't show it. She always kept her feelings and emotions locked away so no one could see the pain she was really feeling. It's how she remained so strong during the experiments that the scientists repeatedly performed on her. Ren knew she should be worried for Seto. She knew he could take care of himself. Her gaze kept shifting to the boy who walked behind her. His head was bowed. His feet shuffled, kicking up dusty rocks and debris. He had been silent and on edge for the last three days. He kept his sledgehammer gripped tightly in his fist. Ren kept quiet as she moved for she had an eerie feeling that even the slight sound would set him off.

Suddenly, Ren's accusations were confirmed as a large hot pink plastic ball bounced out in front of them from a nearby alley. Ren hardly had time to react as Kurou, with a menacing glint in his green eyes, ran toward the alley and disappeared around the corner. Ren gave chase after him as she heard a young child cry out.

"Kurou-kun! Stop!"

Without looking at what Kurou was attacking, Ren seized Kurou's arm trying to pull him back from attacking. Unfortunately, she was not as strong as he was. Blinded by regret and rage, Kurou easily threw Ren aside into a nearby rusty trash bin. Dark eyes looked up, trying to regain her composure and balance. Kurou was on a rampage, smashing at every wooden crate in his path. She knew she had to try and calm him. He was going to hurt someone and himself. Ren got back up and grabbed at Kurou's arms only to be flailed back again. "Kurou, Stop!" She screamed but her words didn't reach him. She kept trying, grabbing at his waist, and wrapping her chest around his chest as she tried to hold on to him. She had to do something to calm him again!

"Kurou! Getting made for no reason won't bring Seto back!"

Kurou froze in mid swing with his weapon raised high over his head. His angry green eyes that were slitted like a cat softened instantly. He felt his arms and legs go numb as he fell to his knees. His Sledgehammer had fallen with a heavy thud on the ground in front of him. Ren, who still had her arms around his chest, and her face buried in his back shoulder. She hugged him tighter she could feel his shoulders tremble and quiet sobs escaped from him. She whispered softly, trying to find the right words to comfort him.

"We'll find him Kurou…we can't give up. Seto wouldn't want us to."

Just then, as Kurou's sobs began to lessen, another frightened cry rang out in the

dark shadows of the empty alley. The two looked up and back at each other. Cautiously they approached the rumble of broken wooden crates and toppled trash bins. Their eyes widened in shock as they met with a young child no older than five years old. Big wide blue eyes were shaken with fear as the small body trembled. The boy tried to stop his tremors by folding his legs to his chest. He pressed his back flat against the wall, as if trying to go through it in order to escape from his attacker. His gaze moved cautiously from the older boy to the girl and back again, watching carefully what their next move would be.

Ren wasn't sure if Kurou was stable enough yet to handle the child. She could see the fear in the boys eyes. She knew it well. It was the same fear she constantly hid from the scientists who tested on her. All she wanted to do was cry in a corner but knew she needed to act strong if she was to survive in this world. Slowly she approached the boy so to not startle him, and kneeling down to sit on the haunches of her feet. She stayed quiet and still, waiting for him to make the first move.

The boy stared back at the girl and gradually his features began to calm as he identified her features. She had haunting yet soft and calming eyes. Her thick and wild silver white hair floated with the light breeze around her heart-shaped face. He knew this hair, only one person he knew possessed white hair. A tentative hand reached out and lightly began to pet and stroke the soft white hair. He saw a gentle smile form on the girl's lips as her eyes closed and her head leaned into the hand that was petting her hair. The silver hair was real. This girl then must know him! His Oniisan (1) was always kind to him! She must know Oniisan!

Ren's eyes widened in shock. She did not expect the boy to suddenly launch himself at her, wrapping his small around her in a tight hug!

Kurou watched the scene quietly. He truly admired the girl's patience. She was always hard to anger. When he saw the strange boy jump from his fetal position and tackle hugged Ren, Kurou was ready to help, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and pulling the two apart. The boy's eyes once again welled up with an onslaught of tears as he was pulled away from the girl. He screamed!

"No! Oniichan! I want my Oniichan! Don't take Oniichan away!"

Kurou was annoyed. He didn't understand what the boy was saying. The child was screaming like a spoiled brat and it was pissing him off. The child's arms flailed back and forth. Kurou had a hard time trying to hold on to him at the same time trying to avoid the swipes and kicks from the equaling flailing legs. Kurou grunted in pain through clenched teeth as one of the child's heels impacted with his shin. His fist was clenched. The line had been crossed. He had had enough of the child's incoherent babbling. Kurou hated it. Seto never acted this way.

"Shut up! You damn brat!" Kurou's fist came down hard at the top of the boy's head. The action made the boy bite his tongue as he was in mid-scream.

"Kurou!" Ren rushed to her friend's side taking hold of his fisted arm, her gentle touch trying to soothe his annoyed mind. The two stared at each other for a long moment. The glare in Kurou's green eyes faded. He couldn't stay mad. Was this some kind of spell she was able to do? She must know some kind of magic. The look in her eyes was so alluring. Kurou could swear he was falling into those wide dark pools, drowning.

"What's your name?" Kurou didn't even realize the point at which Ren turned away from him again and knelt down once again to the child's eye level. The child was holding his head and through his sniffles he looked up with wide blue eyes.

"M-my name i-is Riku."

Kurou rolled his eyes at the pathetic crying, however he flinched as he was caught by a warning glare from Ren as she turned her head to look up at him as if to say 'if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. You're the one who scared him after all." Kurou looked away and Ren looked back at young Riku. She placed a gentle hand on his head, lightly petting his soft thick light brown hair.

"Where are you from? Maybe we can help you?"

Riku, at her words, began to cry a little harder. "I-I was pl-playing and I got lost…I have to find I-Inuk-kashi."

Kurou and Ren gasped looked at each other, almost starstruck. Here was someone whom had entered into their lonely, isolated and decrepit world and also claimed that there were other humans as well! They both gave each other a heartwarming yet sad smile. They knew this is what Seto was looking for. They had to find survivors for him. It was the least they could do after all he had done for them.

The new trio walked along. Young Riku held tightly to Ren's hand as he led them. Kurou followed along a couple of feet behind the two. He was still a little plagued with the guilt that he almost attacked and could have killed someone, all because he lost control of his emotions. His fist gripped tightly at his weapon as it swung casually at his side. Seto would never forgive him.

Riku looked around, his blue eyes on the verge of tears. He couldn't find anything that looked familiar to him. No one was around that he recognized. He tried to run, desperate to find someone, however, he was restricted in his movements not wanting to let go of Ren's hand, and lose Oniisan again as well.

As they walked amongst the abandoned homes and the congestion of rubble, Kurou couldn't help but keep his guard up as he quickened his pace to stay merely two strides ahead of Ren and Riku. Cat like green eyes narrowed as they watched the shadows of the rotting buildings. It was unsettling. He could swear he heard growling from the darkness. He had just passed a seemingly collapsed tool shed when suddenly a dark form burst forth from the rubble and launched at Ren and Riku. Kurou was quick to act however, jumping back. He threw up his spear (he had switched it out because his old Sledgehammer had broken) and the large animal chopped it's teeth on the weapon, biting hard. Kurou, with strength on his side, smirked as he lifted the spear up with the animal attached and slammed the beast into the dirt. Kurou didn't notice several more dogs starting to enclose quickly around them. Ren cried out, "Kurou behind you!" But it was too late. Kurou didn't have time to turn his head as two more dogs threw themselves at Kurou, pushing him off the first dog. Kurou lost his grip on his weapon. He threw up his arms in defense as the dog bit into his forearm. Kurou clenched his teeth to choke back a painful scream as blood gushed forth from the fresh wound.

Ren tried to shield Riku as the dogs in the pack began to surround them. She cast a worried gaze toward Kurou as now three dogs jumped upon him, their claws and teeth scratching and biting at his skin. Ren wanted to help him as she went to grab the spear that was flung from Kurou's hands and now, half chewed in the middle but still usable, lay only a few feet from her. Unfortunately, she and Riku were surrounded. Ren knew not to panic and to remain calm for animals always could smell fear, but the fear within her was becoming too great. Tears began to well up and glisten against the sunlight in her wide dark opal eyes. She was afraid.

"Molly-sama!"

That one word was like magic. Ren looked around and noticed that all the dogs, even the ones attacked Kurou had stopped and stepped back, not retreating but giving enough room to put their prey at ease a little. Just then, Riku dashed in front of Ren, a smile plastered on his face. He raced up and threw his arms around the neck of one of the dogs, a reddish brown haired Labrador, which had stepped forward from the other dogs like she was the alpha of the pack. The dog whimpered as her ears relaxed. "Molly! I missed you, I'm sorry we got separated, I won't run off again, I promise!" Riku buried his face in the dog's neck, drying his tears in her fur.

The alpha dog nudged the boy to put him at ease but also to push him behind her slightly with a protective air as she stepped confidently toward Ren, who was stiff and nervous but forced herself not to shudder back. Kurou tried to get up to help but cringed and fell to his knees, weak from the great loss of blood that he suffered from the scratches and bites. "R-Ren!"

Her eyes were calm as she stared at the dog and the dog stared back. Ren knelt down to the dog's level, as equals. The dog sniffed her, memorizing her scent. Leaning forward the dog licked her cheek, surprising Ren and making her flinch. Did this dog know her? But how? They had never met before.

The alpha dog stepped back and turned to the rest of the pack and gave a couple commanding barks and yips. The others howled their response and turned away to assumingly go home. The three dogs that had attacked Kurou approached him again and licked at his wounds making him flinch, startled. Molly turned and started to trot down the path, only turning back and nodding her head, urging the others to follow. Riku understood and grabbed Ren's hand.

"Come Oniisan! She can take us to see Inukashi!"

Ren, not knowing what to do, allowed herself to be pulled while at the same time looked back, worried for her friend Kurou. She could see one of the dogs that attacked him tugging him forward by his sleeve while another nudged him from behind, telling him to keep walking even though he was tired and hurt. Kurou wanted to rest and thankfully the third dog was walking at his side, keeping him from collapsing. Kurou and Ren locked eyes with each other. Where were these dogs leading them? Who was this Inukashi? And most importantly, will they be able to find Seto again?

TBC

Yes! I am not dead! And neither is this story, I just have had no time to write or type anything! I need to though, I have so many unfinished works buzzing through my head as we speak! Ugh I have a migraine! I am sorry for the delay, the reason this is so short and later than I expected it is because of a botch on my part and I accidently deleted part of what I had already written (about a third of it) and I had to start over again. However…now that that hurdle has been jumped…also I apologize it is not as long as my other chapters, but as a romance writer I am not one for writing action scenes, and I think was lacking a little something in this...maybe I just need to play through the game once more, or maybe I need to watch no. 6 again...for the fifth time...

I just had to get at least this chapter up, because well. I wanted to celebrate this day as my little sister's 21's birthday, or she would be 21…*sigh*

Also I am letting you all know this story is now going to be a slight crossover with another Anime, one called No. 6. I love it so much, and I just think that a Ren, could very well be the love child of two certain unspoken lovers in that series. I'm just saying…

Please I hope you stay with me, as this slowing story will hopefully pick up a little as I will try to update a little more quickly! Emphasis on try!

Until next time

Danica Loy


	5. Chapter 5: Visions of the Past

**Fragile Dreams**

**Chapter 5: Visions of the Past**

The bright orange sun was nearly touching the distant dusty horizon. The dogs continued to lead the three children through the streets. Ren had long since let go of Riku's hand, who was initially reluctant to let her go, in order to now steady Kurou, wrapping her arms around his waist, essentially let him lean on her as he walked. She was very worried for Kurou's health now. He was losing a lot of blood as it dripped from the bite wounds. The wounds were deep. They were already soaking through the bandages of cloth that Ren used to wrap them from the remains of her original blue gown. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore as he staggered down the barren streets. Ren had to make sure Kurou survived. She had witnessed first hand how happy Seto had been to finally meet, see and touch her. She wanted Seto to feel that happiness again and she had a feeling that he would cry if Kurou were to die.

Glancing over to Riku, she called out with urgency in her soft voice. "Riku! How much further do we have to walk? My friend needs help!"

Riku, who was walking beside Molly-sama, stopped at the sound of his name being called. He turned around to see the white-haired girl. He ran back to her and tugged excitedly on the hem of her light blue sundress. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry! I recognize some things. We're really close!" The boy then raised his arm and pointed ahead of them. "Look, Inukashi's place is right there!"

Ren let out a sigh of happy relief as she looked up to see they stood at the entrance of the rundown remains of what seemed to be a grand hotel. It was shaped like a crescent moon. Ren remembered Seto telling her about hotels and the one he explored. It was similar but this one was not overrun with green shrubs and trees, rather there was almost nothing for miles except for sand and decrypted buildings dotted all around the landscape. It seemed like this place was once a largely popular place to live and raise families. Ren could imagine the children running around in the openness of the fields, so carefree…so free.

"…_Seto"_

"_Seto..."_

"_Seto!"_

Dark brown eyes flashed open. A heavy gasp filled the boy's starved lungs. He couldn't remember anything. He tried to sit up but his body felt heavy and he fell back onto the soft area that he lay in. It looked and behaved like he was sitting in water but his body didn't feel wet. "Where am I?" Seto asked himself rubbing his head trying to recall some memory of what had happened to him. He tried to shake away the aching feeling within his throbbing head seemed to spread through out his body the more he tried to move his tired muscles.

Though his eyes were already well adjusted to darkness, Seto could not identify anything around him. He couldn't place where he was. There were no windows. Perhaps he was underground like a sewer drain but there was no odor, nor any sound at all that proved such to be true. Blindly, Seto felt around himself in the dark for his flashlight and weapon. His breath quickened growing more frantic and frightened as he realized none of his belongings were near him. 'What if an enemy attacks?' The questions raced around in Seto's so much he made himself dizzy and he fell to his knees holding his head in pain.

"Please calm yourself Seto…you are safe here."

Seto bolted up, his eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. He was defenseless now. Determined, he continued to look for a weapon and flashlight.

"You do not need to be afraid."

"Who are you?" Seto shouted angrily but failed to hide the fear that was trembled in his tone. His hands trembled at his sides.

Seto constantly looked in all directions, not knowing where the voice was coming from. It only heightened his panic.

"You are the one that saved what remains of this human race, are you not?"

It was a woman's voice. She spoke so soothingly and strangely calming to Seto's nerves so that he could answer her.

"Do you mean, the Glass Cage Project?" Seto was now curious. What did this woman know of Glass Cage? Did she want to start it again? Just the thought of going through all that again shook Seto to his very core. He had spilled too many tears, lost too many friends, and spent too many nights alone in order to stop the ridiculous so-called life-changing project."

"Is that what these humans called it?"

"Are you a part of it all?"

"yes…and no."

"what?"

The woman began to explain her story, all the while her eyes, glistening black as the night sky, never left Seto's gaze, looking at him with a certain anxiousness. She spoke slowly, "It was my people that implanted the idea of the within the minds of the humans; in order to achieve their goal, to kill all the humans."

"But Why?"

"Revenge." Her reply was simple and direct, no emotion radiating outward at all.

Seto could believe it. He was angry. How could anyone hate anyone else without getting to know them. "We haven't done anything to you though! It's not fair! I don't understand it at all!"

The woman didn't flinch from the boy's outburst, she replied calmly, "You are young," she continued her tale, "many years ago, my people's scientists were on the verge of a break through that was life-altering to our world. They had built an inter-dimensional passageway that connected our realm with this world called Earth."

"During the first testing of the passageway, one of our most brilliant scientists made the journey and unfortunately he was accompanied by one of our children. Our Crowned prince became lost to us in your world."

"We had no way to contact him or a way to return either of them home."

As the ghostly vision spoke to him, Seto could feel the pain and sadness in her voice. Her eyes, her delicate hands, her entire being trembled so much surely had her body not been floating, she would have collapsed weak under her weight. Seto didn't know why but he felt a sudden to comfort her. His feet nimbly moved as if on their own, carrying him forward. He soon found himself standing not more than two feet apart from the woman.

Seto could see crystalline tears float down her transparent cheeks, and the boy forgot all else. In one motion, he stretched his arms and rushed forward to embrace the woman, and in the next instant Seto gave a sudden yelp and stumbled, falling face first onto the darkened dirty ground behind the woman.

"Are you hurt, my son?" The woman gasped as her eyes brimmed with more tears and her voice in that moment became laced with worry, compassion and fear.

Seto kept his head low, not wanting to lift it as his face was flushed with embarrassment as he realized his mistake. He knew he could be clumsy and naïve at times. However, it was at times like this he was actually glad he was alone in the world. No one was around to see his humiliating moments. Unfortunately, this time there was someone who saw it and Seto couldn't even look up to answer her.

Just then, a single word clicked within his mind. The woman must have sensed his realization and her transparent hand gently touched his shoulder, urging him to stand and face her again. Seto did so. Warm brown eyes looked up at her, wide with curiosity.

"W-what did you call me?"

"Seto…"

Kurou's foggy mind could not think of anything else, the pain in his body had gone numb and eventually faded but he refused to open his eyes. Only in his subconscious could he see the brunette savior of a decaying world. He knew that if he awoke he would not see his blue clad angel, and reenter into his formal life of cold loneliness.

"…Kurou!"

He could barely hear Seto call out his name. However, just hearing his name falling from the boy's lips made him smile.

"Kurou-san!"

BARK

That sudden noise was so loud it broke Kurou from his dream like jolt of lightning through his body. His green eyes flashed open in shock and when he calmed down those very green eyes narrowed like cat angry to be woken from a peaceful nap. He tried to focus on Ren but when he could not find her in the same room. He became confused and looked around to trying to place his surroundings.

The room was small like a hospital room, with sterile white walls. One wide window was the room's only light source as it let in the blinding sun's rays. The room was on third floor of the very hotel that the little kid, Riku, had led them to. Kurou could see the window overlooked the front of the hotel where dogs ran around sleeping and barking and eating, just their normal habits expected of dogs.

Kurou turned back to see three new and strange people standing near him. All of whom had relieved expressions. Kurou didn't speak. He was too much trying to keep up his guard for what if they were actually enemies. Having spent his life in similar surroundings all his life and having stupid scientist experiment on his own body, Kurou didn't have too much trust for anyone.

"It's okay Kurou-nii-san…" A soft timid voice spoke making Kurou turned toward the voice and at the moment his still clouded mind cleared a little and he remembered the little kid who was hiding slightly behind an older woman with chin-length light brown hair tied back with white bandana.

She stood next to another although much younger woman with long auburn brown hair. "Thank goodness you're awake. We were worried. You've been asleep for three days."

Kurou flinched away as the girl stepped closer to his bed and her hand came up to touch his arm, then his forehead. "Who are you?" The raven-haired boy harshly whispered, his voice cracking as his mind was still waking up.

The girl answered, " You can call me Karan. You're really lucky that your wounds weren't deep. I guess the dogs weren't really trying to kill you. I think they were just defending their pack. You must have been very threatening for the dogs to attack so quickly like they did." Kurou scoffed and turned away at Karan's uplifting smile. The last thing he even remembered was finding the kid in the dark alley way. Everything else was a haze.

"I'm sure all that he needs now is good meal." The woman who Riku was hiding behind spoke up, and Kurou just noticed she was holding a small wooden tray with a steaming bowl of soup sitting in the center of it. The woman smiled and stepped forward to place the tray on Kurou's lap, effectively stopping him from moving "Eat up. It's the only way to have your strength return to you." The older woman gave a kind smile and Kurou was suddenly reminded of Ren. "Hey, where's the silver-haired girl I came with?" He wasn't so much worried for her safety. He knew Ren could defend herself. It was only that he didn't want to be left behind. The chance she may have gone on ahead to look for Seto and left him alone with these strangers made his entire body down to his soul tremble with fear. He wasn't going to be alone again!

Karan gently touched Kurou's shoulder, hoping to calm his anxiety as she answered him, "If you are talking about your friend, Ren, she is still here. I think she is outside with Inukashi and Nezumi right now."

Though not thoroughly convinced by her words, however comforting they were, Kurou hastily pushed the tray of untouched food onto the cluster of messy white sheets and stumbled out of the bed and rushed to the window trying to see if he could. He stumbled once more but was able to catch himself as he slammed his hand against the clear window glass. The other three in the room urged him not to move to quickly but Kurou's mind was firmly set on finding a familiar face. Green eyes squinted as he peered out over the front yard of the abandoned hotel. The sun was bright and hot. Kurou could feel the warmth absorbed by the glass under his fingers. It was almost too hot to touch but his legs were only just now waking up, gaining their strength back. The only thing keeping him up was the strength of his arms against the window.

Kurou peered out the window. Dogs littered the courtyard. Trash heaps of discard debris looked more like dark termite mounds. Threatening to let loose a million of its small yet terrifying army on the world, consuming everything in sight. Suddenly, like a beam of light sparkling, Kurou spotted silver hair reflecting against the bright rays of the sun. She was sleeping, like the adorable kitten that she always kept close to her. She lay at the foot of one of the debris mounds. Kurou relaxed, realizing she was okay but still questioned as he noticed who she was sleeping with. For Ren was curled up comfortably against a tall young man, dark blue hair fell over his closed eyes as the rest was pulled into the a high ponytail. Ren's face was hidden within the dark gray scarf that was loosely tied around his neck and also draped around Ren's shoulders. They looked so comfortable like that. They fit together almost as if they were meant to be. Kurou smiled though he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He wanted that feeling too.

"Come. You have to get back to bed and eat. You need to get your full strength back." The older woman woke Kurou from his musings by grabbing at his arm and pulling him lightly back toward the bed, but Kurou had gain enough strength back he was able to hold his ground. He looked out the window again.

"Who is that…with Ren?"

The woman glanced downward and gave a small sentimental giggle, "That's Nezumi. Don't worry, he seems to have taken a liking to your friend these past few days. They have really gotten along well."

"Ren-chan was really afraid of the dogs! Nezumi-nii-san taught her not to be afraid!" Riku popped on the other side of Kurou, all the while tugging at Kurou's shirt.

Kurou ignored the action but still heard the kid and couldn't help but smirk as he watched the cat and the rat sleep soundly, cuddled together. He could only imagine how Ren, a girl who only kept cats for company, survived being in the middle of a pack of dogs.

_Ren closed the door behind and heavily leaned her back against with an equally heavy sigh. Riku had reassured her that she could trust Karan. Kurou was going to be fine with just a few days rest. However, the unnerving feeling remained and every muscle in her limbs trembled. She was scared. She was worried about Seto. She was scared for Kurou. Being born and raised in a hospital environment all her life, Ren was in used to seeing injured and sick people come and go all the time, but one of the things she never wanted to hear was the screams of pain. She didn't want to see any more blood. She could still feel all the needles poking at her skin. She shivered. She couldn't even close her eyes for every time she did all the dark memories came back to her. _

"_Momma…where are you?"_

_It was the first word she ever spoke. She remembered that, but what she never ever got was an answer. It was always a doctor or a nurse, coming into her room and picking her up from her crib and giving her a bottle or a warm blanket. _

_Her trembling increased and she found her legs unable to support her. Ren collapsed and her back slid down the wall. She hugged herself tightly. She had been so happy when she saw Seto that first night they might, though she didn't know him and guiding voice in the back of mind echoed to her not to talk to strangers, Ren knew she wouldn't forget him and she kept wanting to see him again. She wished for it. She was so happy when her wish came true. She met Kurou afterwards and everything seemed perfect. She wasn't alone. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Why did everything have to fall apart?_

_Suddenly, a gruff noise made Ren jump with alert. Her frightened eyes gazed down the seemingly empty, dark hallway. She froze in fear as she saw menacing yellow eyes and several drooling mouths of sharp teeth. Three dogs stared her, ready to attack. Though her mind was frozen, unable to think, her body shifted to instinct and bolted from her place on the floor. She needed to get away. She ran down the hall, turning corner after corner, but could still hear the clomping paws of several dogs running behind her and hot on her heels. When Ren finally reached end of the hallway, only to find it a dead end. She pushed against the wide doors with all her strength. The doors were heavy but she continued to push with all her might. Her hair stood on end as she heard barks and whines and growls of the dogs as they got closer. She banged relentlessly on the door, hoping someone would hear her. Maybe Kurou would wake up. Maybe Seto would appear out of nowhere like he used to. Maybe…_

"_Momma!" Ren cried when suddenly, the doors were pulled apart and a bright warm light filled her vision, blinding her. She stumbled through the doors and landed on sandy dirt ground. _

_The doors slammed close and Ren could hear the faint whines of the dogs scratching at the door from inside. Ren still shook with fear. _

"_You're fine. You do know those flea bags only wanted to play with you, right?"_

_Ren let her eyes adjust to the brightness as she listened to the strange yet at the same time soothingly deep voice. She glanced behind her and there leaning against the closed doors which she came through was a tall dark blue haired man, gray eyes stared down at her with a stern glare as a parent would look at their child when they did something wrong._

"_Hahaha! Oh man, what a little scaredy-cat! Didn't I tell you Rat?"_

_The new voice broke through the silence between the pair. They both looked up to see a figure with petite features and long black hair._

_Ren trembled violently as she inched backwards still on the ground. A voice that constantly echoed in the back of mind spoke again, 'Don't talk to strangers...'. The one named Rat turned to look down on her again. Ren could see a hint of confusion lighting his eyes but it was gone as he turned his face away from her again to look off into some distance spot on the horizon. _

_She didn't know them. They were strangers. She had to get away, however, just as she moved her legs to stand up, the voice again rang through her mind. 'Be kind...Be polite...' _

"_Uhm...name" Ren murmured as she tried to swallow her nerves. The young man's gray eyes merely glanced back at the girl over his shoulder so she couldn't see the rest of his face. _

"_What did you say? Speak clearly." The one called Rat spoke as a stern instructor to a student._

_Ren took a breath, this time her head raised up. She may have been afraid but her standing posture and firm eyes how they stared at the Rat didn't show it. "Your name? What is your name?"_

"_Nezumi." Nezumi was impressed. Though it seemed the girl had no formal teaching and her acting talent was raw and unrefined. She possessed impeccable instincts. She was able to transform her body within a minute from a mass of nerves on the ground to a strong confident young lady. "Who are you?"_

_She flinched for a moment, unprepared for such a question, but composed herself quickly to answer. "My name is Ren. At least that's what the scientists called me." _

"_Scientists? I asked what your name is, not what kind of experiment you are." Nezumi narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out this girl. 'Her silver white hair, her pure innocent eyes, no, stop, don't think of that! It was in the past! He would want you to move on!'_

"_I don't understand."_

_Just then the third person who had finally let out all their laughter jumped down from their trash pile. "Nezumi means that what is the name you were born with. The one your mother gave you."_

_Suddenly, something struck Ren and her eyes widened. Tears started to well up again. All her confidence from earlier drained from her body. How she was still standing, she didn't know. All that echoed through her mind was one sentence. 'Momma...where are you..?'_

"_Momma..." Ren whispered. Though it was quiet, The other two still heard her in such a desolate abandoned place. They were both curious. They looked at each other. Nezumi took the first cautious step forward. Slowly until he reached her. He gently touched her shoulder and lightly shook her. Ren's head was bowed, her silver hair covering her eyes. Nezumi continued to shake her shoulders, gently calling her name. Then without warning her eyes, rimmed with tears, suddenly looked up at him. This sent Nezumi spiraling within his own mind. He thought he was going crazy for did he not see the mysterious silver-haired girl but his own friend...his first friend...his best friend, Sion. Unable to control his body, he wrapped his arms around the form in front of him. Tears spilled from his eyes as he cried into the familiar soft white hair. He breathed in the familiar scent that only Sion possessed. At that moment Nezumi wanted time to stop._

To be continued...

Okay, I think this is an okay place to stop, trust me, I had no idea where I was going to end this chapter. I hope this is okay! I apologize for the long delay but I think now that I've introduced half the cast of No. 6, I think I have plan for this story. I think...again this is going to slow, I am sorry but long chapters take me a while to write. Now that I have a good direction though I think I will be able to get started on chapter 6 sooner than I thought. At least I hope my muses will keep my imagination going for this story! Wish me luck for the the next installment. Thank you for those who have stayed with this story! I really appreciate it and please review if you can. they really do help as well with my creative process! *bows*

Signing off for now!

Danica Loy


	6. Chapter 6: The Search Begins

A/N: Happy Birthday to me! I finally updated something here! I'm sorry for the lack. I have so much going on...Thank you for those who have stuck with this story. Also I will just I will be putting up another first chapter in the Yu yu hakusho section. I did write it a few years ago. If you like the Little Prince story, you might like this one. But that's another story. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 6:**

**The Search**

"_Ren…"_

"Ren!"

Someone was calling her name. It was rough and it promptly jerked her away from her dream. She was dreaming she was standing in the middle of field. Seto was there, standing in the middle of lanturn blossoms, giving off an irridecesent blue hue glow beneath the moonlight. Night had fallen upon the barren land several hours ago. The moon looked so full and bright. It was truly a beautiful sight. Suddenly, it looked like the moon was falling towards Earth. Ren wanted to run but was too mesmerized by the size of it. She had never seen the moon that close before. Closer and closer it came and only then did Ren realize that it wasn't the moon at all. For the mysterious glowing white sphere floated gently down and landed directly at Seto's feet. Ren tried to approach her friend, but something seemed to blocking her path, some kind of invisible wall. She could only watch as Seto and the strange figures communicated. She tried to call his name, hoping her voice would reach him. Seto turned back towards and gave the same kind smile that she knew he possessed. Just then, the invisible wall vanished. Ren, confused, continued to look at Seto who seemed unfazed by everything and kept his gentle smile. He reached out his hand towards her direction, beckoning her to come to him. She didn't move. She had never seen Seto so happy before.

"_Come on! Come home with me, Ren…"_

Ren opened her eyes, wincing a little as her clouded amythest eyes adjusted to the bright sun that beat down upon the earth. A part of her wanted to take in the sight with all of her vision. Being raised in a sterile, closed off hospital room all her life, she had never seen the sun before, only read about it in picture books and stories.

"Ren! Come on, let's get going!"

She focused her eyes just in time to see Kurou walking briskly towards and standing, towering of her resting form. He reached down to grab her by the arm and pull her to her own feet. She stumbled only a moment trying to regain her balance.

"What's the big hurry?"

Kurou followed the stern, low growling voice to the man who had been sleeping beside Ren. He racked his brain trying to remember what Karan had told him. Nezumi, was it? Whatever. He ignored the man for the most part with only a curt "none of your business" reply. Nezumi kept a cold glare on Kurou. Ever since Ren had come to this safe haven. Nezumi had been able to sleep so blissfully. His dreams, once plagued with nightmares of Sion, now were filled with happy memories of what was and what might have been. Ren reminded Nezumi so much of Sion that he even had allowed Ren to sleep next to him during chilled nights. Nezumi stood up. His gray eyes stared down at Kurou with obvious dislike.

Kurou stared back, growing even more pissed off, but he knew he had to contain it. Ren thought well of these people seemingly. She was also good friends with Seto. If he learned from her that Kurou had acted irrational and mean, Seto would hate him forever, and that was one thing he never wanted to happen.

"Let's go! We have a lot of ground to cover before it gets dark."

Ren, however, didn't budge. She stood with her feet firmly rooted. "Kurou, you must still be faint from your injuries. You're not thinking clearly! If we go out there now, we'll get hopelessly lost again." Ren knew she was only feeding Kurou's temper and stubbornness, but she knew that he knew that she spoke the truth. They didn't know where Seto was taken, and worse they didn't even know where they were! She could see that Kurou was not listening and insisting on pulling her away from the new friends she had made. She didn't want to leave them and be alone again.

We don't even where to start looking for Seto!"

Ren knew it would hurt to hear that name, but she needed Kurou to stop and listen. Doing things with an irrational mind never helped anyone. Logic and reason was what they needed now.

Kurou froze immediately at the sound of Seto's name. He shut his eyes but quickly opened them again. Recently, he never could get a good sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, the scene of the last time he saw Seto kept replaying over and over. He was determined to find Seto. He needed to apologize for not protecting him then! With that, all his pent up frustration exploded.

"That's why we have to leave now! We have to search everywhere! We have to find him! There's no telling who has him or what tortures he's been put through!"

*SLAP* Silence followed after that. Kurou was stunned as he tentatively raised his hand to brush his reddened cheek, which Ren had slapped. He looked at her and saw she was in just as much shock as he was with her reaction. Tears rimmed around her eyes as several already started to trail down her face. "Think of Seto! He would not want us to endanger ourselves just for him! Right now, we need to be patient and wait for the right moment. Seto would do the same thing."

Nezumi watched the two children release their frustrations about finding their other friend. This Seto of theirs seemed strong by the way they talked about him, but also something horrible must have happened for the two to both readily want to jump into danger themselves in order to bring him back to safety. It suddenly reminded Nezumi of himself and… The young man stopped himself from going down that memory path. Right now, they needed to concentrate on the task at hand, finding their important friend.

"If you're friend is still alive. You can track him with some of Inukashi's mutts." Nezumi spoke blatantly as if he were directly ordering the dogs to help, to which the black haired Inukashi, infuriated at the accusation, jumped down from her perch high above the group, where she also had been napping before the argument had awoken her.

"Wait a minute! Hold up! What gives you the right to say want my dogs can do or not, huh?" The young tomboy yelled, however, Nezumi just ignored her.

"Please Inukashi-san!"

Inukashi turned to see Ren's silver head bowed low. "Please, can we use one of your dogs to find our friend? Please!

Inukashi jerked her head around to stare wide eyed at the normally quiet girl. Ren at that moment raised her eyes to meet Inukashi's for only a second then back down again. The tomboy growled out her frustration. Slender yet weathered fingers gripped and pulled at her black hair, messing it up even more. Those eyes. She could never refuse him when he gave her those eyes and for some reason Ren has the same eyes. "Fine," She relented, grumbling her next words, "Just don't bow anymore. You don't need to be all formal around here. For Christ sake, no one else is." She shot a hard glare toward Nezumi as she finished.

Afterwards, she turned back to the two children, and put her fingers to mouth. A loud sharp whistle flew over the area. All the dogs started barking as though they were hailing for the arrival of someone important. A few minutes later, the dogs quieted and from the crowd that surrounded the four humans, another dogs trotted toward Inukashi. It was a bloodhound with dark brown fur. Cute reddish brown ears flopped about lazily on the side of its head as it ran. The large dog nuzzled its face against Inukashi's stomach showing its affection for the calling as Inukashi's hand stroked the soft fur atop its head and under it ears.

"This is Shooter. He's one of the best trackers I've got. You got any thing with your friend's scent?"

Ren and Kurou looked at each other, and then back to Inukashi. Confusion lit on their faces. They didn't know anything about dogs. The only dogs they had encountered were ghosts trying to attack them. Inukashi sighed in exasperation. "I mean, do you have anything that belongs to your friend? Shooter needs something that belongs to this Seto in order to locate him."

Just then, Ren's eyes widened as she quickly ran inside through the hotel's main entrance leaving the others to wonder where she was going. It didn't take her long to come back holding a old weathered worn katana blade. Kurou immediately recognized it. He rushed over to her and grabbed it away. "You can't give that to them. How do we can really trust them?" Kurou was angry that Ren give away one of the few things that belonged to Seto. However, Ren kept a firm grip on the weapon, not wanting to give up this chance to find her friend. "Kurou! Please! This may the only chance we have to find Seto! We have to at least try!" She looked into Kurou's and could see he wasn't going to budge again without severe motivation. "Seto would do the same thing. He would do anything to find us! I know it!"

Once again, this made Kurou momentarily falter long enough for Ren to pry the katana back into her arms. She lowered her head and walked briskly past her friend. Walking to Inukashi, she held out the blade. "This belonged to Seto. He always had it with him and always used it when we were attacked. Can you use it to find him?"

Inukashi nodded, and simply pointed a finger down to the dog at her feet. "Let Shooter sniff it and then stand back."

Ren knelt down and once again held the blade toward the dog. She flinched as the dog approached her, but as she looked up. Her eyes met with dark grey eyes, silently telling her not to be afraid. She looked back at the dog who was sniffing at the sword, getting a scent. Her arms started to tremble. The only time she had ever been this close to an animal was when she was attacking them, and dogs were the animals that she didn't like most of all. Suddenly, a rough yet gentle hand clapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to see Kurou behind. His green eyes lighting up with unspoken hope. She knew he wanted to believe. He just didn't want to or couldn't say it aloud. Ren smiled.

Suddenly, Shooter barked loudly, alerting them to him. In a flash, he ran off seemingly on a hot trail. The four humans gave chase. Two however ran faster, excitement filled their eyes and glowed on their faces at the thought they would soon see their friend again.

Suddenly, a few yards outside the hotel range, the dog gave a soft whine and he lay down as if trying to hide from embarrassment. Inukashi kneeled down next to Shooter and rubbed his head. The dog whined pitifully again.

"What's wrong with him? Why did he stop?" Kurou shouted in frustration as he tried to catch his breath. Ren could see Inukashi was quiet for a long moment, almost sad.

"He lost the scent."

She turned to the voice and saw Nezumi staring at the dog. He was stone faced. Ren paled, scared and sad. She couldn't find her words again, luckily Kurou had enough voice for the both of them. "What do you mean by that? Why can't that flea bitten mutt find Seto? This can't possibly mean that Seto is…" He couldn't finish the sentence. He just couldn't believe it himself. "He can't be! That's impossible!" Ren slapped her hand over Kurou's mouth, hoping to give the others a chance to explain.

"You're friend is not dead!"

Inukashi shouted, effectively silencing Kurou again. Glaring at the boy and girl, she growled, "If he were dead, Shooter would still be able to find his body! I mean your friend does not exist!"

Seto slammed his fists against the midnight black walls that surrounded him. He tried relentlessly to find the door but it was like the time he was stuck in Ren's old hospital room. Maybe there was another secret door like before, but no. Seto felt all around the walls but the room seemed to have none. He was trapped!

"Please my son, calm yourself. You are safe here."

"But what about my friends? I have to know they're safe!" Seto cried even more. He missed his friends. The only ones who ever stood beside him, through battles, on cold nights, he wanted to see them! His light brown eyes clenched shut, from the darkness of his vision, Seto could see them around a fire pit, all three them. Ren was stroking a cat tenderly in her lap. Seto slept comfortably on the ground as Kurou was curled up behind him sleeping soundly with a protective arm around Seto's waist.

Seto now wanted to cry even more as a cold brisk air blew passed his skin. He wanted to feel Kurou's warmth beside him, holding his hand, hugging him close to his chest.

"Calm yourself. My son."

"Why do you keep saying that? I don't even know who are you!"

Seto, trembling with claustrophobic anxiousness, turned to once more face the woman who claimed was his mother. Questions filled Seto's head even more so now then when he first received the blue stone and letter from his grandpa and started on his journey. He tried to listen to her as she explained of her race from a parallel world. They built a gateway that allowed them passage into other dimensions, a place called Earth. One of their most brilliant scientists had travelled first but unfortunately the youngest member, the crowned prince, unintentionally accompanied him. Weeks and months and years went by with no word. The people feared the worst for their prince and with that the anger for the humans of the Earth grew.

This race looked like humans however, they possessed a special yet dangerous power. They could extract their own souls from their bodies and possess another, potentially allowing that person to live forever.

It all seemed a little far-fetched for Seto to believe but a part of him understood. The vengeful spirits had come to Earth and possessed several of the scientists convincing them to create the Glass Cage project. The spirits also possessed Shin, twisting his mind to believe humans were evil and corrupt. Those spirits were the ones responsible for making him experience his loneliness. Seto knew he should hate them. He wanted to so much to hate them.

"My son, please know this. I have always been watching over you."

"But I've been all alone all this time. If you really know about me, don't you know how lonely I've been?!"

"You're right, I don't know everything, but my spirit has been with you. In the memories you have gained along your journey.

"I don't understand."

"My spirit has given life to normally inanimate belongings. Tell me, have the memories belonging to those humans who left their precious treasures helped you in your loneliness?"

Seto looked down. He couldn't deny that the stories had given him a little comfort and joy when he was lonely and sad, but at the end he always was left wanting more. He wanted to feel what the humans felt in the stories. A hug, love others, someone to talk to, that's what he wanted, and the stories only reminded him that he didn't have those things. His friends were either dead or missing. He looked up at the spirit.

"That's why I need to find my friends! I don't want just a story anymore! I want to feel that warmth that I've read about, that love!"

His eyes were by this time flooded with tears as they continued to spill down his cheeks. The woman reach down a ghostly head to him but pulled back as once again her hand merely passed right through him. Her sadness intensified for she realized there was nothing she could give her son that he truly wanted. She felt helpless.

"Go, find your friends."

Seto looked up, stunned. He looked around and soon realized the dark walls that had once surrounded them both had begun to fade. There at his feet was his suitcase with all the memories that he had collected. Seto found himself in an empty room, like a hospital room. Seto turned around and saw a door appear, slightly open. He picked up the hi-beam flashlight, excited to finally be able to continue his journey to find his friends. He started toward it but then turned back and with a small smile. "Thank you, mother." And with that he rushed out the door. He didn't see the tears fall down a transparent cheek.

"Be careful my son. There are still others that wish revenge."

It was near midnight at the abandoned hotel. Everyone had finally calmed down from the earlier trouble and excitement. However, just as they were about to fall asleep, the dogs suddenly started to bark. It was quiet at first, only one called, but then another joined in, then another. Within a minute all the dogs were barking loudly sounding their call. The whole group ran out the front doors only to meet Inukashi surrounded by all the dogs herding around the front gate. They were all pointed toward Shooter, who was howling like mad at the front gate. Inukashi rushed to the dog and knelt down next to him, whispering something into his ear. She abruptly stood back up and turned toward the rest of the group. Specifically, she faced Kurou and Ren, who both had in a hurry grabbed on instinct for their weapons. "What's happened?" Nezumi appeared from behind the outside corner of the hotel, his arms crossed, slightly annoyed at the dogs waking him from his peaceful dreams of the past, better times.

"Seems Shooter's located your friend, Seto. We should get a small group and leave immediately. No telling how long the scent trail will stay fresh."

Ren beamed with happiness and in her ecstatic state she didn't realize she had jumped into Nezumi's arms, hugging him. She glanced over at Kurou to see his face was glowing like she hadn't seen it. He was happy. She was happy. They were a step closer to seeing their friend again. Together again.

"Let's go!"

To be continued!~


	7. Chapter 7: Rescued and Reunited

Yeah…I apologize for the lateness I meant to have this up by thanksgiving but circumstances with my computer caused unfortunate delays so I tried to make up for it with an extra long chapter. Also if you wondering about the settings of some of the scenes. I am drawing comparisons directly from the game, so if you've played the game, you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, what are you waiting for?!

Slight warning, this story will have characters from No. 6 anime, but it still will follow the game's plot elements

Please Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Rescued and Reunited**

Seto ran along the long empty, dark corridors of the strange building. His footsteps sounded hollow as they echoed against the dirty and dust covered walls. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Seto placed his hands against the sides of the corridor maintaining his balance until the tremor was over. It didn't last long, and Seto waved his flashlight in front of him and behind. He had checked his briefcase and was in shock as he found all of his spare weapons were missing, including his trusty golf club. He remembered he had dropped his katana the night with Kurou on top of the Ferris wheel. He knew it was safe with Kurou.

_/ "Here you go Seto, I kept this safe for you until you returned. I knew you would."_

"_Thank you very much, Kurou-kun!"_

_Kurou and Seto smiled gently at each other and gradually the two noticed they were getting closer to each other. They're fingers touched and their hands trembled as they held onto each other refusing to let go even for a moment. Their faces were so close together, they could feel the other's breath against their skin. Slowly they're eyes closed as their lips touched.../_

Seto's eyes widened as he shook his brunette head wildly. Why was he thinking about that? He didn't think about Kurou that way. Though it was strange, usually when he had those weird dreams he always called out Crow's name, but this time he said Kurou's name.

Clearing his thoughts once again, Seto focused on the task at hand. He need to find a way out of this seemingly endless maze of hallways and locked doors. Seto continued his path and as he turned another corner he came face to face with a flock of bird spirits. Unfortunately he did not have any of his weapons, with a running start he sprint toward the birds as they began to dive toward him. Seto rushed forward, his head low. He closed his eyes as he ran straight through the bird flock. However, due to his eyes being closed, Seto couldn't see where he was going and didn't know exactly how fast he was running either. With a cry from Seto crashed hard through one of the doors at the end of the hallway he was just in. The door was old and the hinges were rotten and worn, barely holding onto the wall, easily able to fall away. Seto lay against the fallen door on the ground, holding his throbbing head. Wincing a little at the ache he felt as he struggled to his knees, Seto turned his head and shivered as he realized he was trapped. Seto scrambled to his feet and lifted the door and propped it up against the doorway effectively blocking the pathway. Seto realized a long time ago that even though they were spirits, they could not pass through solid objects like walls and doors.

Keeping the door in place, Seto found a small toppled table and set it up to barricade the door. Picking up his fallen flashlight, Seto began to survey his surrounded. He was in some sort of storage room that also seemed to be a laundry room. Windows lined one side of the room, however, as Seto tried to get close to peer out. He found the windows were bolted shut. He tried to break the glass but it wasn't a normal breakable glass. It was more like clear fiberglass. Even with all of Seto's might he couldn't break through. Not that he would even want to. Outside was dark, not even the full moon was shining down. In the middle of the room was a fire pit, unlit and cold. Seto sighed in relief. Now he had a place to sit and rest for a time and regain his strength, and maybe think of his next move.

However, as he stepped forward, something caught the corner of his eye. By broken window, an old rusted sword rested propped against the corner. Several glowing fireflies fluttered around it. Seto gingerly touched the sword's hilt. It was a long broad sword and looked like it was too old and rusted to even use properly. It seemed fragile like it would break even if one tried to raise it up. Seto could barely lift it as it was almost bigger than him! He dragged it over to the fire pit and laid it down on the ground. Seto finally relaxed and lit up the fire.

Just as the fire's glow hit the sword, it began to glow brightly. The brightness filled the small room. Seto shielded his eyes when suddenly a low, soft and melancholy voice filled his ears.

_The Emperor had given me a direct order. It was such an honor, the highest anyone could achieve. I am the Knight of Zero, known to all as the strongest fighter in the world. So, how come I feel so empty when I am alone at night, away from the crowds of free civilians, who would gleefully, cry out the name of their savior. Truthfully, I am no hero at all. A hero doesn't kill. Lelouch, why did you choose me? Is it because I was your personal knight? Is it because I was your best friend since we were children? Or is it because, I could never refuse you of anything, no matter what, even without the use of Geass?_

_Lelouch was my best friend, my first friend. I thought we would be together forever, partners throughout any kind of situation, good and bad. Never did I once think we would have to fight against each other. Why did our friendship have to be torn apart by war and the world? I thought it was stronger than that. I thought I was stronger. I thought you were the strongest person I had ever met. Now we are both fated to walk down separate paths that would only end in death and loneliness._

_Hey, if someone is listening out there, when you hold this blade at your enemies, please remember this. Do not swing to mindlessly kill, swing only with your thoughts on protecting the person behind you, the person you care about the most, the one closest to your heart._

As the voice ended, so did the blinding light begin to dim. Seto was able to look up only to find the old rusted sword, shiny and new. Carefully, Seto touched it again. It was like it has returned to its original state. Gripping the hilt of the blade, Seto tried to lift it up remembering how heavy it was before. Now it was inexplicably light. Even though it was still the same size as the boy, Seto was able to lift it high over his head and bring it down again in one slice.

Seto took his stance and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. He was convinced he was going to get passed those bird spirits. He pushed aside the barricade against the door and rushed into the hallway where nearly a dozen bird spirits all dived toward him. With a determined glint in his eye, Seto swung his sword. With one well timed slice, he was able to cut down each of the birds, one by one, until they all vanished within a flash of light, leaving behind small spoils for Seto's victory against them.

Out of breath, Seto gathered up the item gifts left by the bird spirits and rushed back to his tattered old suitcase to put the items inside. Resting for only a moment by the fire pit, Seto was ready to continue and he set off further down the seemingly endless corridors. Just then, a strange sound filled the air, a low moan followed by what seemed to be an old engine whirling to life. Seto peered into the darkness before him and froze as he saw sparks in the distance. He readied his weapon but still took a few cautious steps backward. He knew what it was. Five identical robot droids flipped up into standing positions. They locked onto Seto's coordinates and started walking towards him like a pack of restless zombies. Seto prepared to charge at them. Suddenly, a clang of metal hit the droids knocking them out of commission.

Out of the distant shadows a young man appeared, holding a steel golf club, standing over the dead droids.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous here." The young man spoke, but Seto didn't respond. Wide innocent brown eyes stared at the new companion. Seto could hardly breathe as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. It was so rare to see another human like himself here. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, unable to speak for a long moment.

He didn't hear any footsteps, but Seto could feel the warmth radiating from the young man's very presence. It felt so inviting and nice, like his friends, Ren and Kurou were standing right next to him again.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The young man spoke again. This time Seto looked up preparing to answer but was stopped yet again as his eyes beheld the man's features. Silver hair framed heart-shaped face and hidden beneath was a set of kind, round red eyes. Seto felt his whole body tremble, and under his breath he murmured, "Ren?"

The silver haired haired man looked down at the boy with slight confusion, but than his smile returned. "Come on; let's get you out of here. This building is extremely unstable."

Just as he said this, several violent tremors shook the foundation of the building. Seto caught his balance and followed the silver haired man down the corridors. He seemed to know where to go. Seto didn't understand why, but he just knew he could trust him.

The tremors continued trying to knock Seto off his feet. It was becoming harder to keep up and run in a straight line. He finally caught up with the silver-haired man, however, they were at a dead end hallway. There were no doors or windows anywhere in sight. "Where do we go now?" Seto asked in a hurried panic. The silver-haired man gave a calm smile and pointed to a chute against the wall. "Jump through this chute. We should be safe on the other side of it."

Seto was about to protest, saying he couldn't possibly fit through that small of a space. However, the tremors continued and the familiar robotic whirling hum suddenly appeared behind him and more droids were closing in on him. The boy was about to charge again to attack but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't! Even if you attack them, more of them will keep coming to replace them. Sometimes it's better just to run away."

Seto knew he could take them but he also knew he needed to save his energy. He didn't know where the next fire pit would be and the last one was too far away. Turning away from the droid enemies, Seto threw caution to the wind and jumped through the chute opening and slid through the dark hollow vent.

After several minutes of sliding down in total darkness, Seto fell out through an opening at the bottom of the chute and he prepared to land on the hard ground. However, he found that he had fallen face first into a humongous pile trash and dirt. Glancing around, he found his old suitcase and his swords and fallen nearby within arm's reach. Seto crawled through the mounts of rusty and dirt-ridden debris, abandoned by now dead humans. He soon reached the very top of the pile only to come to a sudden drop. With a misplaced hand and an unstable dusty, broken footstool, Seto slipped and slid down the high stack until he felt his feet finally hit the solid cement ground. Seto was glad to hear the echo of his footsteps again. He had never experienced anything like that before, and though it was new, he didn't want to ever experience it again.

Taking out his flashlight, Seto explored the vast space. It was large and empty except for the mountain of the discarded human treasures. Was he still inside the building? The room was dark. There were no doors or windows, and Seto realized he was trapped now. He waved the flashlight around the area, trying to locate anything that could be useful in his escape when suddenly the silver-haired man appeared a few feet away from him. His kind smile once again returned to his face as he watched Seto approach cautiously. He gestured with his hand down to a warm and bright fire pit at his feet.

"It's okay. We're safe down here for now. You must be freezing. Come and get warm, or you might catch a cold."

The minutes passed by very slowly as the two boys watched the fire embers flare in quiet, peaceful silence. Seto raised his hands and felt the heat of the fire, but for some reason he couldn't get warm. His body shivered.

The silver haired man chuckled under his breath and shrugged off his own long brown trench coat. He offered it to Seto and when the boy didn't protest, he proceeded to drape the cloth across the boy's shoulders. "Won't you be cold now?"

"It's quite alright. To be honest, I haven't had a need for it in such a long time."

Hesitantly, Seto accepted the gift and soon relaxed his body feeling the comforting warmth that still resided within the coat itself. "It feels so warm. You must have had lots of good memories with it."

"You're very perceptive." The silver haired man chuckled under his breath. "Actually, you're right as a matter of fact. I have so many good memories with that coat. I bet you do the same with yours." He pointed to Seto's tattered blue coat that lay beside the boy. Seto smiled as his mind was flooded with memories. "Yeah, but sometimes I want to be able to tell my memories to someone, otherwise, they will just disappear along with me when I die.

"Nothing lasts forever."

"My friends will, as long as I keep their memory alive in my heart. They will never truly die."

The silver haired man smiled, "Can you tell me about them? If you tell me of your friends, they're memory will be remembered in my heart as well."

Filled with hope, Seto turned his wide brown eyes toward his new companion. He smiled. Seto began to tell him of his grandfather, who raised him in the star conservatory look out, and left Seto suddenly with only a heartfelt letter. Then he told of PF and how he discovered her abandoned in a subway station, and how they had watched the sunrise together and made a journey through the maze of the underground mall, where at the end, her battery finally died. Seto didn't have any extra batteries, nor did he know where to get any. He couldn't help her. It was the first time he felt helpless. Just after, was also a first for Seto. It was the first time, he had gotten angry. Crow was so mean, teasing him, stealing his treasures, and making him chase him everywhere! However, there was one thing about Crow that he wasn't sure how to feel. Crow had kissed him! Seto was confused as to why he did it in the first place but he was also angry at Crow, for that had been his first kiss ever!

Seto's face flushed a deep red as he remembered his first best friend, however, he found it a little strange. Crow's voice in his memory was almost identical to Kurou's voice. Seto shook his head furiously. He didn't want to forget his friend. His memory and the skull ring was all he had left.

The silver haired main listened quietly as Seto continued his story. He smiled as he watched Seto's face as the boy's memories relived each precious moment he possessed.

When Seto finished his story, he could do nothing but stare silently at the bright flickering flames before him. A part of him felt good to tell someone, but another part of him wanted to cry, cause he knew that everyone leaves, everyone dies at some point in their life, but it's still painful to think about because of all the great memories they made are still very much alive with the hearts of the people they loved.

The silver haired man reached over and brushed away Seto's tears that were already streaming down his cheeks. "You know, it's good to cry. It shows how much they meant to you. I'm sure they are looking down on you right now wanting to be with you too. They see your tears and they realize how important they were to you."

Seto, with tears fogging his vision looked up at the man. He tried to smile as he spoke. "I'm sorry…I never asked you your name. I mean we are friends now right?"

The young man laughed heartedly at the boy's youthful innocence. It was amazing for through out all the sadness and pain he had to endure, he could still keep such a pure aura around him.

"My name is Sion. "

Though his laughter was slowly diminishing, a broad smile remained as he watched Seto. It was making Seto curious. "Why did you laugh? Did I say something weird?"

Sion shook his head, silver hair wafted from side to side across his red eyes. "It's nothing. I'm just so happy to have met someone like you."

Seto's innocent smile returned. "Me too."

A few more moments passed when Seto's curiosity peaked once again as his big wide eyes watched the flames dance with Sion's red eyes. They seemed so sad.

"I guess it's been about fifteen years now." Sion started, his voice solemn. "I'm actually looking for someone, but I don't they're even here now, but I can go home until I find them."

"Aren't there people who miss you back at home?" Seto questioned.

Sion chuckled lightly, biting back a blush from forming across his cheeks. "I have no doubt he's waiting. He can be so stubborn, but then again, so am I. I guess that's why we're best friends, you know." He smiled lightly at Seto. Even though his eyes were closed, Seto could feel he was holding back tears. Seto could only nod.

Seto reached into his locket and pulled something out. He offered it to Sion in his outstretched palm. "Here, take it."

"Isn't this, the ring from your friend?"

Seto nodded, unmoving his hand. "I want to give it to you. Crow once told me that friends give each other presents. We are friends now, right?

Sion nodded, smiling and plucked the ring from Seto's palm. "Won't you miss it though?"

Seto shook his head. "Crow also told me that friends also give each other…uh kisses and my friend Kurou already gave me one. I don't want to seem to greedy, accepting all of them."

Sion just laughed. Unknown to Seto, the ring fell through Sion's hand and landing with a silent thud. The dirt on the ground cushioned it's fall as it was buried beneath the ground.

Just then, a faint sound startled Seto out of his comfortable silence and into an alert mode. His whole body jumped up as if he had just sat on pins and needles. His fingers were trembling as they grabbed for his new long sword. Seto knew this sound. It was so familiar to him. He had fought against so many vicious dogs before that he could sometimes hear their growls and yelps in his sleep. Sion also stood up. He heard the barking too, but his expression was not one of fear and worry but rather relief and hope.

Suddenly the huge pile of debris began to shake and the two boys took several steps backward. Suddenly, fast moving paws broke through the dirt and rumble and scruffy tan furred blood hound broke through into Seto and Sion's entrapment. It barked and howled several times, and Seto registered this as vengeful spirits preparing for an attack and was ready to do the same. He raised his sword preparing to strike. However, Sion stopped him. "Wait."

Sion smirked and stretched out a pale hand toward the dog. The beasts growling slowly turned into a gentle whine. It's floppy ears drooped along with its head as it sniffed Sion's hand. It then slowly approached Seto who flinched back, but relaxed as he noticed the dog nuzzle the back of his hand. Another began to tug the sleeve of Seto's coat. A third one surprised Seto by appearing behind him and pushing him towards the tunnel through which the dogs had crawled through.

"It looks like the dogs have found a way out of here." Sion assumed as his red eyes analyzed the dogs movements .

"What about you?" Seto turned back toward Sion.

Sion merely gave a light-hearted smile and replied, "Don't worry I'll be right behind you. I promise."

Seto nodded and knelt down and began to crawl through the narrow passageway. After what felt like hours of crawling through the cramped space of dirt and dust. He was reminded of crawling around in the vents out the old hospital he first explored.

The small space was so dark Seto didn't know how far it stretched or even how long he would have to crawl, for he didn't even know the time. He couldn't turn around even to see if Sion was indeed behind him. Seto could hear the dogs panting and rustling as their excited tails wagged, slapping against the walls of the tunnel.

After what seemed like hours, big brown eyes squinted as a bright light caught his vision ahead of him. Seto finally poked his head up from the hole within the dirt. It was so bright. The sun was directly above him, so high in the blue sky. Rolling hills of sand covered the landscape with an occasional collapsed building. It was like a great earthquake shook the land to near extinction. Seto trembled as he thought at that moment about his friends, and wondered if they were even still alive, or if they were like all the rest of the people and succumbed to the fate of death. The boy would have stayed there if it wasn't for the dogs furry heads pushing against Seto's feet, urging him to continue. Seto relented and climbed out and tried to identify his surroundings. He stood just beyond a tall white stone wall that seemed to stretch out for miles. He could only guess that the hospital which he was just in was on the other side.

The dogs rushed out of the hole after Seto and began to bark wildly, all the while pulling and pushing at the boy, urging him to go with them. Seto was unsure if he could still fully trust them. He was hesitant, though he relaxed as he felt Sion's presence beside him.

"Don't worry," Sion answered, the dogs are in fact very friendly, and besides, they are leading you exactly where you want to be. Look."

Seto looked straight ahead where Sion was pointing. His eyes widened and his breath caught up in his throat. Four beings were running towards him. However, only two of the figures made his eyes well up with tears. Seto dropped his sword and bag and ran to meet them. Feeling the warmth of Kurou's and Ren's touches as he hugged them was enough to release the tears Seto was holding back as wrapped his arms around Kurou's neck. He was happy, and he never wanted to let this memory go!

TBC

In the next chapter:

"I'm sorry…Nezumi…please forgive me." "Idiot. I forgave you along time ago. Besides, in a way your promise was kept anyway…" "What?" Red and steel gray eyes both turned to the young beautiful face that appeared in the door way. "Hello…mama…"


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Together!

**Chapter 8:**

_Coming Together_

* * *

The dry wind rushed across the vast barren landscape of decay and emptiness. It blew through long dark hair, obscuring it's owner's vision, but he could still see Ren and Kurou's missing friend emerge from the hole that the dogs had previously dug. Nezumi's breath hitched and he had to rub his eyes in fear that the heat of the sun was playing tricks on his mind. For he did not see the children's long lost friend, but the familiar brown coat, which once belonged to the one friend whom he loved so dearly. Nezumi shut his eyes tightly and let his head fall forward, burying his face in his hands. Even after all these years he still could not forget his best friend.

It wasn't until later that evening when the search party had successfully returned to their base home for some well deserved rest when Nezumi heard a soft, timid knock on his door. The young dark haired man sat up in his empty bed. He had been unable to go to sleep. His mind kept replaying the vision he saw earlier that day, only instead of Seto standing there, it was Sion. His heart wanted so much for it to be true but his rational mind kept forcing him to think logically. It was a constant battle between the two all night, and Nezumi's body couldn't find any sleep amongst it.

"Come in." Perhaps, Nezumi thought, it was Karan and he could ask her to make him a cup of hot cocoa. However, when the door swung open, there stood the small brunette Seto.

"What do you want?" Nezumi tried not to let his voice sound hard and cold, but he could see Seto flinch as his hand fidgeted with something gripped within his fingers.

Seto took a courageous deep breath and took a couple steps forward. "Ren and I couldn't sleep. We started talking about what had happened to me before, and she gave this to me. Then my new friend, whom I had met at the hospital, told me to give it to you. So, here." Seto stretched a clenched fist toward Nezumi, who just stared at it then the boy for a solid long three minute.

"You can look at someone when they talk to you, you know that?" Seto looked up to see Nezumi with his arms crossed, sitting reclined against the side of the bed.

Seto flushed lightly and bowed his head again, but still kept his fist clenched and stretched out. "Why give it to me? It belongs to your friend."

"Ren understands. Even though she can't see some of my friends, like Sai or Sion, she knows I'm telling the truth because her cat friends trust me."

At this, Nezumi's whole body froze, "What name did you say?"

Seto blinked and gave a smile. "He told me you would react that way." Seto stepped a little closer, "He wanted to talk to you one last time."

Unconsciously, Nezumi opened up his palm to receive Seto's item. Seto opened his fist and gently lay a small silver locket in the older man's hand. Skin touched and fingers lingered for a minute before sliding away and before Nezumi knew it, Seto quietly left the room, closing the door.

Nezumi continued to stare down at the locket.

_Open it._

The raven haired young man jumped up from his place on the bed at the mysterious voice that echoed throughout the room. Panic and fear raced through his body, chilling him like a cold winter's night. Still Nezumi kept his outward stoic composure, stiff back and stone-faced.

"Who's there!? Show yourself."

"_You should thank and apologize to that young boy," _The voice resounded, becoming more and more stronger and louder the more it spoke_, "After all, I believe it is because of him that you can hear me now. I have been trying to talk to you ever since you found him out there."_

The voice was so familiar as it echoed through Nezumi's heart. He was frozen in place. He didn't want to turn around out of fear that this would just be like his numerous dreams and he would come faced with something he never wanted to see. However, his longing heart took control of his movements and he slowly turned to see the familiar sight of thick white hair and beautiful ruby red eyes. Nezumi couldn't speak. He didn't want the slightest sound to awaken him if this was a dream.

"Hello…Nezumi…" It was all Sion said. He was trembling as he stared at the sight of his best friend, slightly older than when he last saw him, while Sion, himself, hadn't aged a day. Sion gave a kind smile. It didn't matter what they looked like or how many years had passed. Sion could still from the silent gaze into each other's eyes that neither forgot about the other. They were still the best of friends.

"Sion?" Nezumi murmured, his mind not fully believing what his own heart wanted so much to be true.

Not a word was spoken, silence flooded the small room. Sion stepped forward, closer to Nezumi, who remained frozen in place. Quietly, Sion touched his best friend's hand in his own. Nezumi blinked. Sion's hand was cold again his own warm one, but he couldn't deny the fact that he could feel it there. It was real. Sion was standing right here in front of him, after all these years. "You came back." He finally spoke.

Sion's gaze fell with sorrow written on his pale face, "I'm sorry."

Nezumi in that moment felt Sion's hand begin fall away but he pulled his friend back, tightening his grip on the other's wrist, pulling him closer. They were merely breaths apart. "Why did you disappear then?"

Sion looked up at him, his eyes glowed and glazed over with memory for he remembered that day that replayed over in his heart every day. "The day I went out early that morning, to the nearby town, only because I was hungry. Men and scientists had discovered our secret that I carried inside." Sion's hand fell protectively over his stomach. Nezumi saw this and his eyes widened. He remembered that day, the day when Sion find out he was pregnant. It was a legend amongst Nezumi's Forest Folk clan. If the great spirit appeared before a couple, it was said that that couple would be blessed with happiness and fertility.

Nezumi couldn't deny that for those eight months were some of the happiest he had ever felt. They weren't rich by any means nor were they living in luxury and comfort; but they were happy never the less.

"Those scientists kidnapped you didn't they?" Sion could see Nezumi's face contort from pure happiness quickly into pure hatred. Red eyes looked worriedly at him. His hands reached for his friend's, holding them gently, at the same time, trying to calm Nezumi. He knew there was no one to be angry at. "They didn't kidnap me, at least not at first," Shion started to explain, "The baby was about to be born, and I had collapsed in the middle of the street. A medical team came and took me to the hospital where I was to be treated. Nezumi they actually saved my life, I would have died in the street if they hadn't come."

Nezumi remained silent, waiting for Sion to explain his previous story. However, his face which was just a few seconds ago full of ago now turned to fear and sadness.

Sion remained calm as he continued his telling. "They treated me well and did their best to…" He stopped. Sion didn't want to remember what the doctors had told him, that the baby was still-born. Tears began to blur his vision as he tried to convey his memories in to words. "I had passed out halfway through the delivery. When I awoke, the baby, our baby, was…gone. The doctors told me it was too late to save her. I'm sorry, Nezumi! I tried to find out the truth. I couldn't go back home without knowing, without seeing her!" Sion shut his eyes tightly, but it didn't stop the tears from coming forth. The locket, still clenched in Nezumi's hand had begun to drip with water, and now soaked his hand. Nezumi was not aware of such an event as all his thoughts were filled with was to hold his best friend, his lover, in his arms. He wanted so much to make Sion's tears vanish.

"You Idiot!"

Sion's eyes widened in shock and confusion as he stared at Nezumi, whom had shouted through clenched teeth.

"Why didn't you just come home?! We could have discovered the truth together! That's what best friends do, isn't it?!" Nezumi half shouted as he growled out his words through clenched teeth. His voice trembled. He wanted to be angry but sadness as well as fear also fought to overshadow his mind.

Sion's tears didn't stopped, but his voiced somewhat calmed. "I couldn't tell you. I couldn't face you with what had happened, I was afraid. I let your child die Nezumi! I didn't want to see you sad or cry because of that!"

"You really are an idiot." In the next moment, Nezumi, with his empty hand, grabbed Sion and pulled him close. Their kiss was so full of passion, something they had missed in the numerous years they had been apart. Nezumi's grip remained tight against Sion's familiar white hair. It was so soft and silky just as he remembered. He could feel Sion's hands clinging to his jacket and scarf as his white haired lover responded to the kiss, deepening it.

After what seemed like forever, they finally broke the kiss but still remained mere inches apart. Nezumi could feel sion's breath on his skin. "I'm sorry, Nezumi…"

"Yes, it did hurt when I realized a child of mine was missing but what hurt so much more was that I didn't have you beside me to help me, and to support me through such a heartbreaking time. I needed you, Sion. I doesn't matter whether our child was killed or kidnapped or just vanished into thin air, I couldn't live with the very fact that I had lost both of you. You are the most important person in the world to me, Sion! I love you. I don't ever want to lose you again!"

"They lied."

Nezumi blinked looked up from their embrace only to find he was standing by himself in his room. A deep red stained across their cheeks. In the doorway of the room, Ren stood, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Your child didn't die." Ren stood firm and continued, "When I was born, I was taken to another hospital far away. They didn't want to risk me discovering the truth of my birth and taking me away. I never learned anything of my mother, not even a name. It was only when I turned four that my friend, Kitty, brought to me the locket. I didn't know if it held a connection with my family, but it gave me hope that they were out there looking for me…" Her tears began to fall down her cheeks as she stepped closer to Nezumi, "…now that I've found them… is it okay, if I learn now about my mother… and my father…" She reached with a delicate pale hand and placed it on top of his own clenched fist. As she touched him, his grip began to loosen and the locket that was beneath his fingers fell away. It fell to the floor with a soft ringing chime. The latch to the locket clicked open and inside was a picture of Sion and Nezumi, smiling, happy and together.

"…from you…papa?"

The moonlight streamed into a small room from the window that took the place of one of the four walls surrounding the simple necessities of the room, a desk and chair and a single sized bed. Seto's bag, sword and effects now lay in a nearby corner. He even took off the brown coat. He stood at the window, light brown eyes stared into the moonlight. He found it comforting. He knew wherever his traveled had led him, the moon was always there, watching over him. A voice whispered in his mind_. "Come home…"_

_Seto…_

"Seto."

Seto blinked and turned around coming face to face with his new best friend, Kurou.

"How long have you been there?" Seto asked, curious but also nervous because the boy didn't realize how long he had been standing there since he and Ren were sitting together on the bed, talking about memories of the past. Ren had left to find, Seto assumed, Nezumi. Seto was happy for her but also scared that she might leave him after the adventures they had been through, the places they had seen. All of it would be soon another passing memory.

Kurou watched Seto's expression shift quickly from surprise to nervous to sadness within nearly fifteen seconds. The raven haired boy places a hand tentatively on Seto's shoulder. He didn't want to startle Seto more than the boy already was. However, the silence between them was quickly becoming too much for Kurou. He had lived in silence for so long, inside that locked hospital room, waiting for someone to open the door again.

The raven haired boy knew something was wrong with Seto, in the back of his mind, something had changed inside Seto from when he was with on top of the ferris wheel at the park, and right now standing in front of him. Kurou had a feeling Seto was afraid. Not but ten minutes ago, he was walking down the corridor only to see Ren burst out of Seto's room and rush passed him. It was only for a brief second but he saw tears beginning to spark within her eyes.

"I'm sure Ren is going to be fine. She has Nezumi and the others here to protect her too." Kurou finally spoke, breaking the silence.

But Seto just shook his head, his eyes cast downward at the concrete floor. "No, it's not that. I know she will eventually leave me alone, they all have done the same in the past."

Kurou chuckled trying to find some way to cheer Seto up. He needed to see Seto's smile again. "Hey come on, Ren's your best friend, right?"

"Yes…"

"And friends see each other again, right?"

Seto froze at the sentence. Instead of answering, Seto glanced up slowly with tear-blurred brown eyes. In the flash of a second, he didn't see Kurou, his new friend, but his first friend. Crow stared at Seto with bright green cat-like slits. He didn't say anything. He only smiled warmly. Crow opened his mouth, but no words came out. However, Seto could still hear his voice. "It's been fun. We'll see each other again…someday." The light in the room began to get brighter, and soon flooded Seto's vision, blinding him. The next thing he knew, Crow had vanished. In his place, Kurou stood and a new kind of aura of warmth and hope seemed to surround him. Seto's eyes widened as he tried to stop the oncoming tears of joy that he felt welling up within his eyes.

Kurou continued to watch Seto, slowly growing more and more agitated. He just knew that even though Seto was staring at him that he was in fact seeing someone else entirely. Gritting his teeth, his green eyes turned angry. He rough shoved Seto backward. The boy gave a surprised yelp as he fell back again the glass of the window. With both arms firm on either side of Seto, Kurou pinned him against the wall, glaring down at him. "Stop it alright! I'm not who you think I am! My name is Kurou!"

"Wh-what?" Seto blinked, stunned by Kurou's sudden actions.

"Kurou glared at Seto. His hand fell to Seto's shoulder and gripped it tightly, making Seto wince. "Ren is your best friend, right? Crow is your best friend right?" Kurou practically screamed through clenched teeth. Seto didn't look up at him, but instead kept his eyes glued to their feet. He didn't want to see Kurou's expression. "You are my best friend too…" He muttered under his breath.

However, instead of calming Kurou like his intended. This only made Kurou more angry as his grip tight more. His feet moved closer upon Seto, effectively trapping him against the wall. Seto still didn't look up. He knew Kurou was angry, and he didn't want that image of his best friend to be the one engraved in his memory. He only wanted memories of people happy and loved. Angry memories only left him feeling bitter and more lonely than when he started.

"I don't want to be your best friend Seto!" At this Seto's heart froze solid and felt so heavy like it just turned to stone and cast off a steep mountain side, and left to drown at the bottom of the deep ocean. He could breathe. He could believe Kurou said that to him. Did he do something wrong, or say something he shouldn't? Was it because he wasn't around these past few days? Did something bad happen to Kurou, and Seto wasn't there to help him? Seto closed his eyes as he felt the stinging sensation of tears beginning to form. He wasn't around to help his friends. They were in trouble and he was helpless to save them from danger.

"I'm sorry—"

"Shut up! Just let me finish…" Kurou growled out once again, his voice cracked as tears were now streaming out. Seto was not looking at him. He could not look into the beautiful brown eyes that he had missed seeing so much these last several days. "I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to be like Ren or Crow. I'm not like them. I want to be…someone more to you, Seto…" Ever so slowly, his grip on Seto's shoulder relaxed as he confessed his pent up feelings, finally letting them be heard by the only one that was meant to hear them. "I love you Seto."

Still not opening his eyes, Seto listened and he felt the weight begin to life from his shoulder. He still didn't understand the weight of that word, but he did know Crow never said that to him nor did Ren. He knew that Kurou wanted something more than either of them, more than friendship, more than companionship. Unfortunately, that was where it stopped there. Seto didn't know where to go from there in a relationship.

"Say my name." Kurou lowered his voice. He pleaded breathlessly, hoping to make Seto finally look up so he could see his face.

"I do like you… Kurou." Kurou's heart skipped a beat when he heard his own name fall from Seto's lips. His fingers tentatively touched the skin of Seto's neck. He smiled, realizing that his Seto was really here, it wasn't a dream. Kurou caressed Seto's cheek, wanting to memorize every inch. His hand paused underneath Seto's chin and gently lifted Seto's face up.

"Please…" Kurou's words were chocking him, he could barely finish his sentence. I wanted, no, needed to know what Seto thought about him, and how deep those feelings were. "Show me Seto"

With his face made immobile, Seto couldn't look away now. His brown eyes gazed upon shinning green eyes that were filled to the brim with sorrow. Seto was trembling all over his body. His best friend was sad, and he was the cause of it for all he knew! He wanted to run however, a small voice in the back of his heart told him what to do, and Seto listened. I wanted to see Kurou smile more than anything in the world right now. He stepped closer to Kurou, removing nearly all space between them. His arms reached toward his friend wrapping around Kurou's neck. His fingers intertwined with the soft, thick black hair that he had once mistaken for belonging to Crow, now there was only Kurou. Seto leaned in and placed a kiss on Kurou's lips. It was soft and timid. Even though Seto had already experienced a kiss before. This on felt so much different from Crow's kiss. It surprised him. He felt Kurou shift his weight slightly, but Seto remained, sealing both of them with a single kiss. He pressed himself forward, effectively deepening. He wanted to see Kurou happy. Presents given by best friends always made people happy, right?

Suddenly, two arms around Seto's waist and the kiss was deepened even more. Kurou was kissing Seto back, and holding him close against his chest. Kurou inwardly smiled. Seto had probably never kissed anyone like this before. The back of his mind raced with thoughts of him proudly claiming to the world that he had Seto's first real kiss.

As their bodies made contact, rubbing against one another, the tension was starting to mount. The heat around was building making it harder for them to breathe. They pulled away slightly, both were panting heavily and both sets of cheeks were flushed red. Kurou had to smile as he saw Seto, looking so adorable. His flushed, pure, naïve, brunette angel. He couldn't help it but seal his words with another kiss. Seto's eyes widened as he saw Kurou smile. It was different when Crow smiled. He felt Kurou's lips on his again and Seto realized then and there that Kurou was Kurou. Crow was Crow. Crow was dead now. Kurou was alive. Kurou was here right now, in his arms, holding him, kissing him, and he never wanted to let go of that, never again. His pressed himself, happily, closer together and tightened his grasp around the older boy's neck.

Kurou stepped backward to steady himself until he found the back of his legs hitting something. It was the bed in the room, just barely big enough for two people. Kurou sat down, pulling Seto into his lap, not releasing the kiss. Both their minds were still dazed from the heat between them that Seto's coat slipped from his shoulders and fell to the floor. So did Kurou's black jacket and shirt. Eventually other clothes joined the other items, however, even though they were both naked on top of the small bed, the heat and the passion between the two only intensified. Kurou found himself staring down at Seto, who was pressed against the white sheets of the bed. Kurou's breath hitched. The sheets looked almost like clouds, making Seto, with his thick wild brown fanned out around his head, look all the more heavenly and pure as the boy, stare up at him with gently brown eyes.

Seto tried to focus on his surrounding, more specifically, Kurou, but his eyes were so blurred, and his mind was so dizzy from the heat that Seto couldn't concentrate on anything. All his mind and his heart knew was that he needed to be beside Kurou.

"_Protect the one you care about the most… the one closest to your heart"_

Yes, Seto would protect Kurou, keeping him by his side for as long as he could. Kurou was his heart now. Reaching his arms up again, he wrapped them around Kurou's neck bringing the older boy closer once again and sealing his silent vow with another deep kiss. Kurou happily returned it. He laced his hand with Seto, letting the young boy know he would never leave him.

The bodies seemed to melt together as the two fell into a comfortable embrace on the small bed. Just then, Seto winced as he felt something poke him down below and slowly begin to stretch him out. It hurt. Kurou noticed the boy's pain and jerked away slightly. He thought quickly how to ease Seto. Wetting his fingers with his own saliva, he kissed Seto gently at the same time he reached down and inserted a long wet finger into his young friend. Seto moaned deeply into the kiss. His toes curled as his body constricted at the pain. Kurou released the kiss and leaned down next to Seto's ear and breathed pleasantly, "Relax, it will get better…just relax…Trust me."

Seto tried to do as Kurou told him, but as soon as Kurou inserted second digit, joining the first, the boy clamped up his body again. The moans soon turned to whimpers and tears began to sparkle in his eyes. Kurou leaned in to kiss away the tears, trying his best to calm Seto with soft kisses and calming words. It seemed to work until his fingers started to move and expand Seto's hole down below that Seto's moans became loader. Kurou didn't want to see Seto in pain like this but another part of his brain was enjoying this and was loving the sounds his young lover was making. It was like sweet sultry music to his ears. It was making him so very hard that it was almost unbearable! Filled with an abundance enthusiastic unbridled happiness, Kurou rained light kisses upon Seto from his hair to his lips. He also traveled down nipping lovingly at his dear friend's neck. These actions only made Seto moan louder and louder, and Kurou loved it. His eyes, as he leaned upward to look at his petite lover, green eyes glazed over. His breath was heavy. Just looking at Seto laying beneath was intoxicating, so much so he couldn't take it any longer. He had to make the boy his at least.

Diving once more to claim Seto for another passion filled kiss, Kurou had just before removed his fingers from the boy now gaping anal hole. He positioned himself with his own now pulsing hard cock and slowly pushed his way in, stopping every couple of inches as he heard Seto shocked gasps and screams as the boy felt he was being split in half.

Seto knew he was blushing. The heat in his face was unbearable. He couldn't even breathe properly as he tried to take Kurou pushing into him. After several minutes of pushing, Kurou finally reached the hilt of his length. He was all the way inside of Seto. Kurou reached his hand toward Seto and caressed the boy's wet hair, damp from the sweat they had both perspired in their actions. He mouthed his words of love to Seto, before smiling as he pulled himself back and pushed in hard. He figured he had hit Seto's prostate, because a loud cry of pure pleasure. Kurou kept his smile as he did it again. He wanted to hear Seto scream like that, not of pain, but pleasure that only he could give him. "KUROU!" Kurou heard his name fall from Seto's lips and his smile turned into a maddening grin. Still thrusting into his beautiful new lover, Kurou kissed Seto, swallowing his next scream of pleasure. He wrapped his arms the boy. Seto was his now, forever. No matter what came tomorrow, this night right here, was theirs alone to share and to treasure!

TBC!

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my little yaoi scene, as my friends on skype have dubbed today, it's Yaoitine's Day! So here's a little something to celebrate…Mind you all this was only the SECOND actual lemon scene I have ever written! I hope it's okay…

I believe there is going to be at least one more chapter to wrap up any loose ends that are left. So please be patient. I'm writing as much and as fast as I can (with all my other projects I have on my list to do!

Once again Happy Valentine's Day Fanfiction readers and writers!

Danica Loy


	9. Chapter 9: Belonging and Ever After

_**Chapter 9: Belonging and Ever After**_

The moon was still so high in the darkened sky. Bright rays of glowing white light shown down across the land, illuminating the earth. Suddenly strange big white clouds began to form high over the hotel where the small group slept, but it didn't hide the moon's face as it's rays concentrated and gathered on a single spot just beyond the outer walls of the hotel grounds. Faint voices rose up at first as whispers but steadily began to get louder.

_"My prince..."_

Seto, meanwhile, was washed over in a blissful dream state. His mind and heart was still submerged with the precious and wonderful memories of the night's previous events. Seto hummed happily as he rolled over amongst the disarray of the sheets on the bed, only to snuggle closer to the only other warmth in the room, his precious best friend.

Wide brown eyes blinked. Seto was still so sleepy. He was exhausted from the previous several hours he spent with Kurou. His body wanted so much to fall back and sleep well into the next morning and wake up again in Kurou's embrace. However, his mind was buzzing with so many questions.

_"Come home…"_

Seto opened his bright brown eyes. He thought the voices were once again in his dreams but as they continued to grow louder, Seto realized that they were very real. Slowly, the boy untangled himself from the white sheets and went to stand up, hoping not to disturb Kurou from his sleep. Stumbling for a moment to get his balance, Seto winced as a sharp pain shot up from his hips through his spine.

Hearing the strange voices, Seto shook away the pain his body felt from his mind, and hurried to the window. He pressed his hands and face to the glass anxious to see what was calling to him.

_"Why did you leave us?"_

The night sky was dark and clear. Millions of tiny stars sparkled above the Earth. Seto gave a little smile, everything looked so peaceful. He could almost forget the death and decay of the apocalyptic world that surrounded him.

_"Why do you fight us?"_

Suddenly, in the distance, ominous dark clouds covered the sky. Blue and purple lightning flashed from within and the thunder roared over head. Seto trembled. He knew what normal storm clouds were, having read about them. This wasn't it. This wasn't even normal for this world. Although the ominous force looked as if it would strike anything and anyone who was in its path, Seto knew deep in his heart that it was coming for him and him alone. He had no choice but to face it alone.

_"You abandoned us!"_

Reaching for his clothes that lay discarded carelessly around the dark floor, Seto tripped and his gaze soon had fallen to the bed where Kurou still lay sound asleep. Seto hesitated as he stepped closer to the bed, all of the previous thoughts vanished as he watched his precious best friend sleep. A creak of the bed frame and the brunette boy found himself kneeling on the bed, hovering over Kurou's peaceful state. 'So beautiful,' Seto thought as a smile tugged his lips. He knew Kurou was dreaming of something good. Seto lightly brushed away a few stray stands of black hair that were hiding Kurou's face. At the moment, all Seto wanted to do was to make Kurou happy, to give him the whole world, a beautiful world to smile in. Suddenly a crash of thunder awoke Seto back to reality. He jumped from the bed and grabbed his new long sword, Seto dashed from the room and raced across the open courtyard. Unbeknownst to him back in the room, the vibration of the shaking bed when Seto jumped off awoke the aforementioned sleeping boy. Bright green eyes blinked in confusion as he found himself completely alone.

_"…Traitors!"_

Seto quickly approached the outer wall entrance that surrounded the abandoned hotel. The voices in his head pounded, echoing again and again within his mind, making his head hurt and tears continued to flow quickly down his cheeks.

_"…must…Die!_

"SETO!"

A soft voice pierced through the constant echo, reaching Seto and making him halt. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He knew that voice so well. His dear friend. "Ren, go back inside. It's not safe."

The silver haired girl did not turn away, but only stepped closer to brunette boy. "Seto…don't go. Please stay this time." Ren knew there was no changing Seto's mind once he had made a decision. He was so stubborn. Her eyes welled up with tears. She had to try to make him understand. "You don't have to save the world now, it's not your responsibility!"

Seto cut off abruptly, "I have to Ren! They are crying! I have to help them."

"But… why only you?"

Seto turned around, facing his friend. His brown eyes were full of tears but he refused to let them fall. He yelled, though wasn't sure why he was doing this either, but he just knew it was the right thing to do. He just needed to help these people, somehow. "If I don't do something, they are going to hurt the people left in this world. I can't let that happen!

"Let me help you then!"

"NO!" Seto shouted, "You have to survive! I have to make sure there is a better world for you to live in!"

"Then let's create that better world together! Nor you or I want to be alone anymore! If you were to leave me or Kurou now… That better world then would be meaningless! You are my world Seto!"

"I have to do this…I have to end this…Ren…"

Ren realized it was hopeless and lowered her silver haired head in defeat. She spoke, desperately trying to hold back her tears now. "Promise me Please…don't die…come back…Promise..

Seto nodded and turned his back again and began to run again, straight into the ominous thick glowing blue cloud. Ren's fists clenched tightly. She knew Seto was lying. Her tears were then released flooded down her face. Seto was so stubborn!

Several minutes passed by agonizingly slow as Ren continued to stand at the threshold of the ominous cloud, waiting for her friend, when suddenly it was like a sudden wind flew passed her. Ren quickly looked up just in time to see the faded image of a raven haired boy disappear into the blue fog. More tears spilled from her eyes as something on the ground caught her sight. She reached down and picked it up. It was Kurou's dark blue naval captain's hat. She hugged it close to her chest. She was alone again. Her friends were gone now, and she knew not if they were coming back. Her mind and body felt faint. Her body was trembling so much she couldn't even stand on her own feet. She prepared to fall to the dusy ground, but suddenly a strong grip on her shoulders helped her to stand, and gave her strength. She looked up through blurred violet eyes and saw the familiar, calm gray eyes staring down at her.

"Papa…" She murmured through her tearful cries.

Nezumi silently nodded, hugging the girl, his daughter, close. His arms tightly around her thin frame. . He couldn't just leave her now though. He had witnessed her argument with her friend. She reminded him of Sion more and more.

This was Sion's last request whispered to Nezumi in his dream, to protect her from now on for as long as he could. She was his reason now to keep living and when it was time to let go, he and Sion would finally be together. But until that time came, Nezumi would continue to hold Ren close. She would be always in his heart now.

Seto cried out loud as he swung down his katana again and again, slashing at his targets. Bubble entities, crying women, giant ghost dogs, and running children surrounded him, were closing in. There seemed to be no end to them, and there was no escape in sight.

The voices continued to echo within his mind, louder and louder. "I don't want to fight you! I want to help you!" Seto cried out loud in order to drown out the noises that penetrated his mind and heart. They were confusing and painful to listen to. Tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He wanted to help them, to take away their pain, but he didn't know what to do.

"Traitors must die! You destroyed our plan. Humans are evil and cruel. You are just like them! Death must come to those who are cruel!

"Stop it!"

"You ruined everything. Die! You must pay. Traitors must be punished."

Seto continues to fight but the darkness of the entities' heart soon began to overwhelm him. Tears flowed helplessly down his cheeks. It was suffocating. He began to lose feeling in his legs that Seto could barely stand. The only thing keeping his body living was the smallest voice deep with the back of his mind, whispering to him, "I can't die. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Suddenly, a bright bluish white light glowed all around him, protecting him. "Stand down…" The same melodic voice that Seto remembered from before spoke in a soft yet commanding voice. Seto looked up from shielding his eyes from the blinding light. The tall woman stood hovering over him as all other entities subsided.

"Seto, my son, I am so proud of you, but you don't have to burden yourself with this world anymore."

"Come with me. Come home."

"What about my friends?"

"All humans will one day succumb to their inevitable fate. That is predetermined for their kind. You cannot change that."

"No! I can't abandon my friends and leave them to die alone!"

"You would choose death so easily, over living forever with eternal youth?"

"I don't care that I'll die! I'm prepared for that, but I refuse to die without my friends standing next me! I want to be with my friends for as long as I can, no matter how long that is! What's the point of living forever, if you are completely alone! I hate it!"

The woman's eyes filled with clear droplets that fell but never touched the ground. "You refuse, so I no longer can hold them back anymore. Good luck to you …my son, and good bye."

With that the woman vanished and the world became dark and cold again. The entities, sensing the woman was gone, reappeared and once again surrounded Seto, enclosing around him tighter and tigter. Seto tightened his grip on his long sword, and stood on trembling legs with all his might. His eyes clenched shut as one of the entities charged toward him.

"SETO~!"

Seto felt his breath stop. His scared brown eyes flashed open. Arms wrapped around Seto from behind him. The brunette froze and dropped his sword from his numb fingers. The sword fell to the ground with a clang and yet it was unheard by all the other creatures in the area. Tears began to fall from his eyes. Seto knew who it was.

"Kurou…"

Kurou buried his face into Seto's shoulder. He clenched his eyes shut so hard to hold back his own tears. "You idiot…" The raven haired boy growled through his clenched teeth. "Why did you leave? You promised!"

"Kurou…" Seto murmured, finding his voice again. "You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous. You should stay with Ren, it's safer back there—

"You Idiot!" Kurou cried out painfully in anger. He grabs Seto shoulders and turned him around quickly and kissed the younger brunette with all the force he could muster. Holding on tightly to Seto's waist, as the boy seemed like he was going to collapse at any moment. Several moments passed before they let go of the kiss. With tears overflowing in his eyes, the boy finally succumbed to the energy drain and he collapsed to his knees on the ground. Seto could barely stand, all of his strength seemed to be borrowed from Kurou. The raven haired boy watched Seto and quickly followed him down, falling to his knees as well. He continued to hold Seto close, unwilling to let go again, needing to show Seto want he needed to say. Seto was shaking against Kurou's grasp.

"Seto, you don't need to protect me! I can fight." Kurou growled under his breath, at the same time still hugging Seto close.

_Fight…protect them…_

Seto was tired and almost didn't catch it, but a faint glow gleamed beside him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Seto noticed through half-lidded tired eyes that his hand was on the ground touching his sword. It was glowing with a bright gold light like from a fire pit. A wave of whispers flooded his ears, and he listened to them quietly.

_Fight only to protect those behind you; those whose souls dwell inside your heart._

He then uttered under his breath, his hands clung desparately to Kurou, "I- I don't want to lose you."

Kurou heard this and held onto Seto even tighter also on the verge of tears, the same as Seto, "Damn it, I told you! You know I can fight. I don't want to lose you either! I want to stand beside you and fight with you! I love you Seto!"

They were looking into each other eyes, neither one noticing the glowing from the sword had suddenly surrounded them both. The glow intensified and the entities were repelled from it and vanished, howling in pain.

"Kurou…" Seto whispered his best friend's name, and leaned in and willingly initiated another kiss from Kurou and Kurou deeply returned it happily. They were together now, and nothing would be able to separate them. And until their very last breath, they would travel together, fight together, side by side. Forever as lovers. Forever, as friends.

**_~THE END~_**

and the end…and I am sorry if the ending seemed rushed…I really didn't know how to end it…I actually kind of wanted to go darker…meaning killing a character…I'm kind of glad I didn't, be cause I spent too many tears already on the game…damn it…

also the second half of the chapter was causing me block and I didn't know which way to go with it. Yeah big block. Hence why this took so long along with other social, non-internet things, yeah having a life.

Until next story,

Danica Loy


End file.
